megumi's new love
by husband of megumi shimizu
Summary: what if megumi did not fall in love with natsuno but another city boy wayne thanatoes
1. Chapter 1 new town

hi my name is wayne thantose and this is the story of how I met the most beautiful girl in the world it all started a year ago my mom decided to move to a small villege outside Tokyo city and I was happy I love wield life and animals but all the people there looked at us as if we wer freaks it was annoying but I just thought nothing of it and walked on. one day I was on my to the bus stop wen I saw her the most beautiful girl I have ever seen megumi shimizu and a purple hared boy natsuno yuki he seemed to be ignoring her wy I mean if I had girl like that talking to me I would be on my nees thanking god for giving me this beautiful goddess. as I walked up I asked hay man wy wont you talk to her she seems nice. she is annoying and is jus a love sick puppy that thanks because she's pretty that I going to fall in love with her said natsuno. I looked at megumi and she looked hurt so I walked up to her and said hay megumi is it are you ok. no I'm not the one person I care the most about hates me nomater how much I try he still hates me. megumi cried I felt bad for her and said I don't hate you I thank your a kind pretty girl that just needs a friend and I would love be your friend. I said she looked up at me and said realy. and I said realy realy . and just like that our friendship began but this was only the beginning


	2. chapter 2 love and hate

As time went on me and megumi started spending more time together. we became the best of friends how ever my hate for natsuno grew. I still cant believe how he treated megumi what a jerk. anyway as time went on I began to feel something for megumi. one day I figured it out I was falling in love so that night I asked megumi out on a date. she says shur but what is ther to do in this boring place. and I said well I have a surprise for you. and she says what. and I said you will see. and megumi just rold her eyes and says OK. and so we began our walk we walked for about a hour. and I said here we are. and she gasps and scrams. OH MY GOD thanatose its so beautiful. I thught you would love it I said. I had took her to the highest mountain in sotoba. and you could see the city frome here.

and there is one more thing I then lifted her head up and kiss her softly but passionately. megumi shimizu I love you with all my heart. will you be my girl friend. she looks at me with teary eyes and says yes I will thanatose. I love you too now and forever until the end of time. we stood there kissing passionstely with the the moon light above us. and the mighty city lights behind us. we stayed for another hour and then decided to head home. because it was getting late and the bugs wear biting. so we begin the long walk home it took awhile but we finally got back. I took megumi back to her house and we wear standing out side and she says.

I had a grate time to night thanatose. and I smiled and said I did too. you know I have no idea how natsuno could ever be meen to such a sweet and beautiful girl like you. she blushes and says well he missed out but forget about him. I have you and your all ill ever need. she said. and I thank now you should probably scram my dad could get mad at you for bring me home so late she said. she then gave me a kiss goodbye and says goodnight handsome. and I say goodnight beautiful. and she disappeared in to her house. I started walking home and as I was walking I thought to my self. this couldn't get any better I just went on my first date. and had my first kiss and got the girl of my dreams. this is the best night ever but as I would find out.

all good things must come to a end and sadly they did.


	3. Chapter 3 tragedy srtikes

I was walking in town looking for megumi because I hadn't see her for a while. as I was walking I seen her friend kaori and asked have you seen megumi to day. and she said ya she jus ran of to meet the new people that just moved in. I just said thanks and walked on because I knew that if I stayed she would have talked my ear off. I thought megumi would go there she loves that house almost as much as she loves me. so I decided to go home and wate for her for her to call me but wen I didn't hear from her I knew somthing was  
wrong. later that night I was in my room and my mom came in and said sadly thanatose I'm sorry but your girl friend has gone missing. and I'm like what are you talking about mom.

and mom says well her mom said she didn't com home tonight. and I said I'm going to go look for her. and mom says no. and I'm like wy not. and she says because its to dangerous to go out this late and you could get lost as well they have the entire villege looking for her I'm shore they will find her. and I said I don't care I'm going. and I grabed a flash light and ran out the door. I looked and looked but couldn't find her anyware until I saw a flash of pink hare. I ran over and there she was she looked like all the life had ben drained out of her. I picked her up in my arms and yelled I FOND HER. and I whispered megumi your coming home my love. and I picked her up and carried her out of the woods

wen we got out of the woods her mother and father came running up and said. thank so much for finding our daughter kid. and I said I made a promise that I would love and protect her and I intend to keep it. now lets get her home so she can get some rest. so me and her parents took her home we pute her to bed and I gave her a kiss on her forhaed and said I love you to her and said goodbye to her parents and left. wen I got home my mom was not happy at all but I didn't care and just went to my room and laded down. and as I got reddy for bed I thought wy was megumi in the woods I thought kaordi said she went to the mansion on the hill it doesn't make any sens to me. I decided not to dwell on it and went to sleep

the next mornig I went to go see megumi. as I walked up to her house I saw the docters bike out side. and thought he must be here to check on megumi. I walked up to the door a knocked. I had got some flowers for her they were pink roses megumi's favorite. soon megumi 's father answerd the door and said hay thanatos. and I said hay mstr shimizu I'm here to see megumi. and he says come on in but I must worn you you might want to cover your face cuse the doc days she has anima. and I said its ok. and walked in and we went to to megumi's room. I walk up to her bed and said hay beautiful I got you some flowers. she smiles and says thank you thanatose. her mom says here let me pute them in a vace. and I said thank you

she sits up and asks so what are you doing here. and I said well I thought I would come see how you were doing sence we fond you in the woods last night and your dad said you wernt feeling well. and she says ya doc says I have anima it sucks. and I say ya it dose but I know it will get better soon. and she says I hope so because I miss spending time with you. and I lean in to kiss her and she says wate. and I said sumthing wrong megumi. she says what if you get sick too. and I say I don't care. and I kissed her wen we parted I said I love you but I should be getting home but I promise to come see you tomorrow ok. and she says ok love you too goodbye thanatose. and with that I said goodbye to her parent and left.

and as I was walking home I thought soon she will be better and everything will be back to normal. but little did I know that something was going to happen that would change my life forever.


	4. authors note

hey guys iv notes that you haven't reviewed me so pleas do I would like to know how good my story is doing and how good it is and I'm sorry that the chapters are so short but my hands start hurting if I write for to long but anyways pleas tell me how what you guys thank and next chapter will be up soon so see you there


	5. megumi's new love chapter 5 goodbye love

I had came home from school and walked in to my living room. to tell my mom that I was going to go see megumi. wen I walked in I saw her sitting on the couch. with a very sad look on her face. I asked hey mom what's wrong. she said thanatose hun you may want to sit down for this. and I sat down. and asked once more what is wrong. and what she said next made my hart stop. she said thanatose your girlfriend megumi is dead. and I studerd and said wa, wa, what do you mean she's dead. and my mom said the docter said she died of heart failer in her sleep. they say it was a peaceful death. after that my mind went blank. and I just droped to my knees and sobbed. my mom came to me and gently said oh I'm so sorry thanatose. megumis funeral is now do you want to go.

and I said yes to say goodbye to the only women that ill ever love. fifteen minuets later we were at the shimizu house. I walked in and her dad came up to me and said. thank you thanatose for being here you were the most precious thing in her life. she love you so much and I thank she loved you even more the me and her mother. you were her world. and I said and she was mine. she was the best thing to ever happen to me. may I see her. he nods and leads me to a coffin. and in side lay my beautiful megumi. as I look at her I began to tear up until I was quietly sobbing and I said. oh megumi I said I would protect you but I failed. I'm so sorry megumi goodbye my love. ill never forget you.

after the funeral we took megumis coffin to berel ground and bered it. and as I watched my beautiful megumi be covered in dirt and rock. I couldn't help but wonder how this happened. I mean it was just a case of animia. and then over night goes to organ failure. how is that even possible its not. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notes kaori walk up to me. she said hay are you ok. I snaped out of it and said. um ya I'm ok your that girl I met the other day kaori right. and she says ya. I could see the sadness on her face. and felt pittey for her. and she says i have something for you. I was looking through her stuff in her room. and i found this little card here take it. and I took the note and read it.

 _der thanatose my love. ever since we met that day at the bus stop. and i started having feelings for you. at ferst i thought it was just me being happy that i had a new friend .but then I figurd it out I was falling in love with you. anyways what I'm trying to say is. you are my world and i love you so much. i hope we can spend the rest of our lives together. and i love you._

and as i fineshed reading the note i had tears going down my face. and said i love you to megumi shimizu. and ill never forget you my love.  
that night after the berel me and mom went home. wen we got there i said good night to my mom and went to my room and cryed my self to sleep.

the next morning my mom didn't make me go to school. and even if she did i wouldn't have gone I was so heart broken that it was making me sick.

 _I stayed that way for four days until my mom finely had enough. and came in my room and said. thanatose sweety we need to talk. you have bin in this room  
for four days. its time to come out. and I said mom please just leve me alone. and she says come on thanatose i know you miss megumi. but do you thank she woud want to see you like this. I got up and said. your right mom megumi wouldn't want to see me like this. she would want me to live my life thanks mom. I thank tomarow ill go out and meet some new friends. and mom said now that's the boy i rased. I'm gota make dinner il call you wen its reddy. and i said thanks mom you always know what to say._

and she said well what are mothers for. and that nigh i had the best meal ever. after dinner i went to bed and had a pretty weird dream it was about megumi.  
she came to me and said. thanatose don't be sad. ill love you for all of eternity and we will be together again. sooner then you think.

little did I know that frome this day forward. my life would never be the same again.


	6. Chapter 6 : love song and new freind

I was sitting on a bench in town enjoying the quiet. I was still sad about megumis death but what mom said was true. megumi wouldn't want me to be sad she would want me to be happy. and to live my life then I begin to wonder about that dream i had. ware she came and talked to me. what did she mean wen she said. we will see eachother again sooner then you think. it definetliy was weird but I decided to forget about it. wen all of a sudden a song came into my head. and I begain to sing.

( play no mater what by papa roach)

I need you right here by my side

your everything I'm not in my life

we're indestructible we are untouchable

nothing can take us down tonight

you are so beautiful it should be criminal

that you could be mine

and we will make it out alive

i'll promise you this love will never die

no matter what i got your back  
i'll take a bullet for if it comes to that

i swear to god that in the bitter end

we'r gonna be the last ones standing

so believe me when i say your the one

they'll never forgive us for the things we've done

and we will make it out alive I'll promise this love wil never die

no matter what i got your back

i'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that

i swear to god that in the bitter end

we're gonna be the last one standing

we'll never fall w'll never fade

i'll promise you forever and my soul to day

no matter what until the bitter end

we're gonna be the last ones standing

and everybody said that we would never last

and if they saw us now bet they'd take it back

it doesn't matter what we do or what we say

cuse nothing matters anyway

no matter what i got your back

i'll take a bulled for you if it comes to that

i swear to god that in the bitter end

we are gonna be the last ones standing

we'll never fall

we'll fade

no matter what until the bitter end

we're gonna be the last ones standing

and as i finished my song I notest i had a croud around me. they must have heard my song. some of them had tears in ther eyes while others stared in shock. also standing in the croud was megumi's dad he walked up to me and asked. was that about megumi.

I smiled and said ya it was. and he smiled back and said. well it was beautiful. and I said thank you i just wish megumi was here to hear it. she always said she wanted to be a dancer and singer. and with that i said my goodbyes and got up and left. and as i was walking this man with a funny haer cut came up to me. and said hi there. and i said hello. and he says im tatsumi what's your name. and i said I'm thanatos. and he said nice to meet you. and we shook hands and he asks. hey what to hang out some time. and i said shur how about tomorrow. and he said perfect and do you mind if i bring a friend with me. she says she knows you. and i say shur see you soon. and he said yup see you soo vary soon.


	7. Chapter 7 haunted by love

As time went on i slowly began to get over megumi's death but for some reason I keep having nightmares. in my dreams I see megumi but this megumi is diferent then the one i fell in love. with she had eyes as black as night except with red irises it scared the hell out of me. also she seemed to be trying to talk to me but before I can say anything I wake up in a sweat. as I sit in my bed breathing hard i couldn't help but wonder wy am i having these dreams. but i decided to ignore it and go back to sleep

but for some reason I felt like something big was going to happen. but I tried not to think about I fell back into sleep, a the next day I began to prepare for my visit from tatsumi. I started by asking my mom if he could come over, hey mom is it ok if I have a friend over. shur thanatose its nice to see you making new friends so who is this new friend of yours she asked. oh its a person from the new family that just moved in I said.

well wen are they supposed to be here she asked around six o clock I answered. wy so late she asked well he said he was going to bring a friend with him. he also said she knows me I said, she looks at me confused that's werid wy would she know you she asked I just shugged and said, I don't know mabby its an old friend or something and she shrugged and said. well who ever she is I'm shur she will be nice, well iv got some stuff to do and I wont be home until late so you kids have fun. try not to destroy the house please.

ok mom I answered and she left after she was gone I decided to watch some TV till they got here. a couple of hours latter my door bell started ringing. I thought that must be them and I went to answer it wen I opened it and there stood tatsumi. please come in I said and he came in and sat down. I asked him if he wanted a drink and he said shure so I went to go get us some beers. if your asking wy I'm drinking at 18 well because the drinking age in japan is 17. I went and got the drinks and then came back in and sat down.

I asked hay didn't you say you were going to bring a friend with you um ya she should be here soon he said. a just then my door bell started reinging again. tatsumi said oh that must be her and gos and answers it and comes back with a girl in a hoody. tatsumi says I would like you to meet my friend you may know her. wen she pulled back her hood my jaw droped in shock because there standing in front of me. was my dead love megumi shimizu my mind couldn't take all this and I past out.

a few minutes latter I woke up I started sitting up and said what happened. you fainted after seeing your dead girlfriend tatsumi said oh and then it hit me what did you just say man and then I here someone say'' hay thanatose''

I looked over and there she was my beautiful girl friend megum, it took every thing I had not to pas out agin and instead I just stared speechless. she says look thanatose I know what your thinking but pleas don't be afraid I wanted to show you sooner but. I was scared you would hate me and call me a monster she said. I stayed silent and started walking up to her as she continues to try and explain. wen I got just inches from her face I lifted her head and gently kiss her win I pull apart I said.

you look just as beautiful as you did the day I lost you she falls into my arms and starts sobbing. I'm so sorry I should have known better. shshshshs its ok were together now and that's all that matters I said. after she was done crying we sat down I and I asked how are you still alive. that's wen tatsumi said well its a little hard to explain but long story made short. your girl her is now what is known as a shiki or a more common name is vampire. well I don't care what she is I still love her I said happily.

I thank we should celebrate who wants a drink I asked, ill take one what do you got tatsumi asked well I got some whiskey moonshine and wine. I personily like a little whiskey my self I said with pride I think ill have a glass of whiskey then said tatsumi. what about you megumi I asked I have some wine please she said. I pored everyone there drinks along with my own we started started talking.

hay thanatose asked megumi ya baby I answered have you met anay other girls. I shook my head no and said nope your the only girl for me megumi. in fact you and tatsumi are the only other people that iv talked to since your death iv missed you so much megumi I said . I missed you too thanatose and I promise ill never leave you again she said sweetly.

as time went on we drank and talked and just had fun until I heard my moms car come up. megumi started to panic then I got an idea and said hey megumi take your hair down. she said ok and took the hair ties out and I notest how more beautiful she looked. just then my mom walked in and said thanatos I home then she seen megumi and tatsumi and said. oh hay you must be thanatose's new friend its so good to meet you.

well thank you your son is a rely nice guy said tatsumi, then she seen the drinks and asked me did you guys have a few drinks. ya I just wanted to celebrate our new friend ship I said. then she looks at megumi and asked and who is this nice looking gir. I'm megan its a pleasure to meet you she lied mam. thank you its good to see my thanatose making new friends he has been so sad since his girlfriend died. you know you kinda look like her, megumi and I start sweting and she said thank you but me and your son are just frinds but that's ok with us right thanatose. yup just friends I said nervesly , then tatsumi asked hay mam can thanatose stay the night at me and megans place. shur as long as its ok with your parents mom said, oh ya its fine said tatsumi well ok then thanatos you should go pack. I went up to my room and as I was packing my stuff I was thanking. wow this was not how I saw my day going.

I'm about to go out with my girlfriend and her friend who are both vampires. not only that but I'm going to his house it sounded crazy because it was. but megumi is back and to me that's all that matters right now, as I put the last thing into my bag I went down stairs to meet megumi and tatsumi. I'm ready but we don't have to walk do we I asked with worry. tatsumi laughed and said ha no I have a car out side.

oh that's your car out there asked mom!'' yup not much to look at I know but she gets me ware I need to go said tatasumi a well I'm shur mom would like to git some sleep to night right mom I said. ya I'm pretty tierd from being out for so long she said, ok mom ill see you tomarow ok I said giving her a hug and we left. as we were driving I asked. hay tatsumi didn't you say you lived in that big house up on the hill. and yup its me and tow other vampiers and one human all together we are one big happy family. you and and megumi are now part of that family he said happily. I smiled thank you for bringing my megumi back to me I said gratefully your vary welcome but ther is a small problem he said. I frowned and asked what is it!'' well because megumi is now shiki she will have to feed on human blood to live. I'm worried that if she gets to hungry she could attack you he warned.

I started thanking and then I had an idea. what if I give her my blood I asked. wait what!'' you heard me so how much blood dose she need I asked. well most shiki can drink a human dry but a cup of blood a day should do he explained. ok I thank I can do that what do think megumi. I guess that could work but thanatose aren't you scared that ill attack you she asked with worry. baby as long as your happy ill be fine she smiled and kissed me. soon we arrived at the mansion and it was beautiful a little scary but still beautiful. as we pulled up I said nice house man. thanks said tatsumi we got out and went up to the door and tatsumi knocked and the big door opened. out stepet a man and a beautiful blonde woman, hello there they said, the man walk up to me and said nice to meet you I'm seshirou and this is my wife chizuru

nice to meet you they said, I'm seishirou and this is my wife chizuru he said and came up to held out his had and I shook it, nice to meet you too I said. pleas come in he asked and we did.

with that final step my life was changed forever.

d and with that last step my life was changed forever


	8. Chapter 8 new family

we were walking through the mansion halls and I couldn't believe my eyes. it was like sumthing out of a fariytail or a movie. wow this place is amazing I said. wy thank you me and my der wife spard no exspens seishirou said. ya no kidding. oh hay tatsumi said you had a daughter named sunko right. yes we do and she is very exsited to meet you said chizuru. hay now chizuru don't be eyeing my boyfriend like hes food ok warned megumi. oh I wouldn't dream of it said chizuru nervously. ya whatever said megumi. and we continued forward until we came to a sitting area. and seishirou said pleas take a seat. thank you I said and he asked can i get you something to drink. no thank you i had a few drinks befor coming here I answered . and he said ok than. and sat down and then i herd someone say. oh these must be our geasts. and i look over and there standing was a little girl. she was wareing a black and wite dress. and she had long back hare. and eyes like megumi but without the red ireses. instead thay were black voids. and she came up and held out her hand and said. my name is sunko iv been looking forward to meeting you.

and i said likewise I'm thanatose and I'm just happy that megumi is back. and that you haven't killed me yet. well we have no reason to kill you. you are no thret to us. and becids you are the ferst human to fall in love with a shiki in a long time. becides seishirou of corse she said. well i made a promise to her that I would love her forever and I intend to keep it I said. megumi comes and sits by me and kisses me loveingly. hay man wate till your in the bedroom to doo that joked tatsumi. and we all laugh and me and megumi blushed. and then i notec a gun case in the corner and asked. hay sir what's with the guns. well you see I colecet them its just a little hobby of mine seishirou said. cool I have a entres in gus too my dad was a military man. and befor he died he tought me all about guns and other weapons. so ya and he also tought me how to shoot iv never missed a shot. seishirou smiles and said. well that is impressive mabbey we should go shooting some time. that sounds like fun I said. I yawned well its been fun talking but I should be off to bed I said. that's wen tatsumi said. but the night is still young wy not stay up. and than megumi scoots over and says ya come on thanatoes lets have fun. what hell shure lets do it I said. I looked at tatsumi and said. hay lets go out i have an idea of what we can do. and he said ok. so we heded out and wen we got out side tatsumi started walking to his car.

I said hay man what are you doing. and I thought we were going somware he asked. ya we are but i don't thank we should drive there I said. and he looked at me confused and aked wy not. because it will give us away I answered. alright he said. and we began our walk into town. then megumi asked. hay thanatose hows yuki been senc i died. and I fround and said. well the boy still has a stick up his ass. and he still hates you he came to your funeral but was still an ass. and that's actually what we are doing I said. what do you mean she asked. well megumi i thought it would be really fun to get revenge on him for the way he treated you I said. and I see megumis eyes change to red and black and she says lets do it. so whats the plan asked tatsumi. well natsunos is at his friend touru's house so. that's ware we'll strike I said.

thay both nodded. we continued walking until we got to the house. we hid in the bushes and i look at megumi and said. ok megumi go in. ok she said. and we watched her enter. me and tatsumi went to the window to see in side. as we watched her I couldn't help but shiver. win I saw my girl friend crawling out from under the bed. and twist her body like a snake. wen she got out we all started laughing. oh man the look on his face wen you crawled out from under the bed I said. I know right that kid was pissing in his pants said tatsumi. ya I thank we got him good ha ha ha i said. and with that we headed back to the mansion because it would be morning soon. wen we got in side me and megumi said goodnight to tatsumi and went to our room. and as I was getting ready for bed megumi said. hay thanatose baby wana have some fun before bed. I looked at her a little shocked but said. oh what the hell shure wy not.

the next morning I woke and felt something holding on to me. I look over and saw megumi had her arm aroud me. I smiled and jeantly lifted her arm off me. I got out of bed. and got drest. as I was walking out I thought to my self. last night was amazing. my girl friend who i thought was dead came back to life. i met a new fraind got invited to his big mansion. met more friends. and the went out and got revenge on my worst enemy. and then wen we got back my girlfriend who is now a vampire took my virginity. it was the best time of my life. I decided to take a walk aroud the mansion and look aroud. as I was walking i ran into tatsumi. hay man i said. hay thanatose how did you sleep last night he asked. oh best sleep iv had in weeks I said. ya I bet i heard you guys last night he said. I blushed a little.

then I got a little mad and said. wait you were listening to us I asked. he look a little pale oh no no no its just us shiki have vary good hearing. plus the way she screamed. I thank every one could haer you guys he said. I blushed again. ya sorry about that I said. and then I thought of something. hay tatsumi could megumi get pregnant I asked. hmmm I'm not shur you should ask sunko. she's the oldes of us he said. I looked at him shocked really but she looks like she's only ten I said. he laughed and said. well she was turnd back in the erley nighteen hondrets so she is alot older than she looks. and because shiki don't age she sayed a child for the rest of her life. he said sadly unfortunately sunko as well as the other shiki are all asleep. and wen shiki sleep nothing can wake them up he said. and i looked at him confused hay arnt you a shiki to i asked. yes but I'm a jinrou or a day walker so i don't have to sleep during the day he said.

I smiled cool well iv got to go get some things frome the store. and I'm going to my moms blood bank jus out side the city to get some blood packs for you guys and megumi. tatsumi looked at me confused and asked I thought you were going to give her your blood. I looked at him and said. I was but seeing how fun it is being a shiki i thought megumi could turn me. that way we can be together forever and not even death can tear us apart I said. well that dos sound sweet but there is a risk he said. what I asked. well not every one rises up he said. well I will because my love for megumi is so strong. that not even god can keep me from her. I thank she has already proven that I said. dam man that is some strong ass love he said. but what about your mom she'll thank your dead he asked.

oh iv alredy got that pland out we'll tell them I'm sick and your taking care of me I exsplaned. he smiled and said wow you have it all planed out. but you do know you cant hide it forever especially if you become a normal shiki. and not a jinrou he said. ill cros that bridge wen I come to it but fearst I neen to get blood for you guys. I said hay can i barrow your car for the day ill bring it back I asked. shur just don't reck it he said. and threw me the car kees by the way who taught you how to drive he asked. my dad did before he died I answered. hay you want to ride over with me I could use some help I asked. shur he said. we got in the car and drove off on our way we began talking. its ganna be weird living with a family of vampires I said

ya but you'll get used to it he said. I pulled over next to a flower shop. the follower shop what are we doing here he asked. tatsumi I thought I would stop and get my girl some flowers I said. oh ok then he said. we went in and I began to look around until I found what I was looking for. a huge bouquet of black ,red and pink roses oh just what I was looking for. megumi will love these I took the flowers of the rack. and went to go pay for them after that we got back in the car. we headed to the blood bank and wen we got there we walked in. and I told tatsumi here we are now let me do the talking I said. ok you know this place better than me he said. we walked up to the couter and the woman there knew who I was. well hello thanatose how are you and who is your friend she asked. this is tatsumi I said. um I was wondering could get some blood packs I said oh shur your mother working on somone she asked no people the vilege ware we live are getting realy sick and need blood transfusons

I said oh alright how many do you need she asked. um five I said. she went back to a little frige and got five blood packs and brought them over. ok here you go just sighn here she said. I sighed the paper and took the bood packs. thank you miss I said. no problem thanatose its always nice to help my best friends son. with that we left but as we were driving I saw a clothing store. and in the front windo was a beautiful pink dress with strips going down the front. so I stoped and pulled over oh now I said. what tatsumi asked. look at that dress iv got to get that for megumi I said. we walked in and and looked at the dress and read the price tag it said tow hundred dollars. tatsumi looked at me and asked. are you realy going to pay that much for a dress for her. yup I told you ill do anything for her. I would give her the world if I could I said. wow ok then he said and. I took the dress off the the plastic manican that it was on and wen up and payed for it. well it may have cost me every penny I had but its worth it to make megumi happy I said.

with that we headed back to sotoba by the time we got there it was all most dark. so that means megumi and the others will be awake now. I couldn't wait to give megumi her dress and flowers. if your wondering wy I'm doing all this well its our anniversary. and I wanted to get her something special wen we got in side. I asked sunko ware megumi was. oh she is in your room getting drest she said. ok thanks sunko I said. I walked down the hall to our room and walked in and inside. megumi was sitting on the bed with her back turned to me. so layed the stuff down on the bed and went up behinde her. and put my arms around her and wispperd happy anniversary baby. she smiled and said. you too. I let go and she tured around and I said. hay close your eyes for a second. ok she said. and I picked up the flowers and dress and said. ok open your eyes. and wen she did I said. happy annicersary baby. OH MY GOD THANATOSE THERE BEUTIFL THANK YOU SO MUCH she yelled. but wait I didn't get you anything she said sadly. I smiled and said megumi baby you being here with me I is the bes gift I could ask for. we kissed pasonetley little did I know a new chapter in our lives was about to began.


	9. Chapter 9 big news

megum was in the bath room putting her new dress on. and I was wating on the the bed. wen i remeberd something i wanted to ask her. hey megumi baby i said. ya what is it thana she said. well you know how we had sex last night I asked. ya what about it she said. because I was going to ask sunko if you could get pregnant I said. and since tatsumi told me she is the wises she should know I said. megumi walked out in her new dress. she looked gorges but what realy shocked me. was she had her hair down. and not in her classic pony tails. how do I look she asked. I just stared and said amazing. she blushed and said. thank you, I took my hair down just thought I would try something new she said. well it looks amzing anyway. now that your dressed wy don't we go talk to sunko I said. ok she answered. and we headed down stairs.

wen we got down stairs. we saw sunko and the others having tee. I went up and said. hay sunko can me and megumi talk to you for a moment. shur excuse me she said. we went in to another room to talk in privet. so what is it you wanted to talk to me about she asked. well ha ha this is kind of weird but me and megumi. had sex last night and we were wondering could she get pregnant I asked. well actually even though she is undead she can still get pregnant. but it is very dangeros. because vampire infents grow vary fast and the mothers body. cant react quickly enough and she can die giving berth she explained.

I stared in shock I looked over at megumi. she had tears in her eyes I ran up and hugged her and said its ok. pleas thanatos if am pregnant don't let me die pleas she sobbed. sh sh sh I promise megumi its going to be ok I'm no going to lose you again I said. trying to com her down finally she stoped crying. we both looked down at sunko. thank you for that information I said. your welcome I'm sorry that I made you upset she apologized. its ok thank you though and we left the room. sunko went back to her family and me and megumi wen out to the rose garden. and I said hay megumi. yes sweetie she said. well me and tatsumi were talking and I told him. that I would like to become a shiki like you guys. he told me the risk and everything but I said that if it means. I can be with you forever I'm happy I told her. she smiled with tears in her eyes. you would do that for me she said. baby I would do anything for you I would give you the world. and maybe one day I will I said. she hugged me and said oh thanatose. so wen do you want to do this she asked

what about right now I said. wait what here she asked shocked. shure wy not, I thank if I'm going to be turned into a vampire. wy not do it in a beautiful garden. and by the woman I love I said. she smiled and said alright come here. i went up to her and hugged her and bent my neck up. I saw her eyes turn black and red and her fangs exstend but I wasn't afraid. I closed my eyes and felt a little pain in my neck. I could tell she was trying to be gentel so I grabed her head gently. pushing it further into my neck and said drink up my love.

soon I felt myself losing consciousness and she let go. she laid me down gently on a bench and the last thing I saw was her face and smile. then nothing, sleep well my love I hope you rise I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you she said. megumi then picked me up and took me in side and laid me on our bed. just then tatsumi came in. well I guess he asked you to do it he said. ya I just hope I did the right thing she said. oh don't worry he'll rise up he loves you to much not to he said. I guess your right and she can you give me some time alone she asked. sure he said and walked out. wen he he was gone she crawled up in bed with me. and laid down and said I rely do hope you rise.

three weeks later I woke up and looked over and saw megumi sound asleep next to me. and then I remember what had happened and thought. it worked, wait if megumi is asleep then that means its day time. so I became a jinro, wow I cant believe this and just then tatsumi walked in and said. rise and shine buddy, and then my stomach growld hay man I'm starving. he threw me a blood pack here you go man he said. wen I cought it I opend it and began to drink. wen I finished I gave the empty pack back to tatsumi and said. what did I miss while I was out I asked, well the vilege doctor has found out about us and is not happay. and natsuno's friend toru rose up so now tatsuno knows as well. and he hates us he explaind.

I began thanking and then I got an idea. ok I might be abel to reason with the doctor but not natsuno. so me and you are going to pay him a visit. and then me and megumi will deal with natsuno we have a score to settle with him I said. my eyes turd red and black for a second tatsumi stared in shock. and said that is a pretty good plan how did you come up with it he said. well planning dose run in my family I answered. oh and there's one more thing you should know. but I thank megumi should be the one the tells you. see you latter man and he said and walked out. after he left I began thanking and I thought. I hope that doctor listens to me because I rely don't want to kill him. but if he becomes a threat to megumi and possibly my kid I'll have no choice. if I don't there could be a war and I rely don't want that. and megumi isn't the only one in danger mom is too. I just hope I can stop this before its to late.

for the rest of the day I thought about the plan until around six. wen I hered a littil yawn and looked over and saw megumi getting up. I wanted to surprise her so I hid behind the bed. and wen she sat up and faced awy frome me I crawled up behind her. and rapped my arms aroud her and said. good morning baby, she just smiled and said good morning thanatose wait a second" OH MY GOD thanatose you came back she scramed. and kissed me deebly wen we broke the kiss for air I said.

I told you not even death can pull us apart. oh thank god thanatose you came back and good thing too. I got some amazing news she said. but just wen she was about to say something she ran to the bathroom, with her hand over her mouth and puked in the toilet. I ran up to her and asked. are you ok baby, ya just a little wake up sickness that's all she said. I looked at her and thought wake up sick ness, then it came to me and the only thing I could say was holy shit. wen did you find out I asked. about one week after I bit you I started throwing up. I went to the shiki doctor here in the house and he told me that I was pregnant. your not mad are you she said. no I'm not mad I'm just a little shocked that's all I said. I helped her up and to the bed and I smiled. I put my hand on her belly and she put hers on top of mine. I smiled and said, I promise well get though this together I said. she looked at me with worry, thanatose if something gos wrong pleas promise me that you'll protect our baby. I will but its not going to go wrong. as if to tell us not to worry. me and megumi felt a little kick come from her belly. and we also notes stomach had grown a little.

me and megumi were about to began a whole new chapter in our lives. but as long as we had echother we could make it though it.


	10. Chapter 10 mad doctor and revenge

me and megumi and tatsumi were all siting in the living room. as well as sunko and chizuru and seishirou, we were all thanking about the current problem we face. so who's going to talk to the doctor asked seishirou.

well me and tatsumi are going to talk to him and hopefully get him to stop hunting us. and instead let us live in peace with them. because I really don't want a war not with a new arrival on the way I said. putting my hand on megumis belly and she smiled. but if he dose not listen to me ill have no choice but to kill him. because I will not let anyone heart megumi or our child as well as you guys. your all like family to me now I said. thank you thanatose its people like you that give us hope. that shiki will one day live in peace along side humans sunko said. with a hopful smile, than i heard megumi yawn and looked out the wendo and saw the sun peeking out. I'm getting tierd megumi said, I smiled and said ok let me help you to our room. and I got up and helped her up I looked over and saw tatsumi and seishirou, doing the same with sunko and chizuru I took megumi beck to our room. I tucked her into bed, good night my sweet flowers I love you. she yawned and said we love you too, I leaned down and kissed her goodnight and than I kissed her belly and said. goodnight little one, I got up and went to the door and slowly walked out. I went down stairs and saw tatsumi and said. ok man let's go have a talk wih the doctor.

a few minutes later we were at the clenic, we walked in and a busty green haired ners came up. and said welcome to ozaki clenic how can I help you she asked. we would like to talk to the doctor please its ergent thank you I answered. ok he'll be right out she said, thank you I said. me and tatsumi went and sat down. a few moments later and the door opend and out stepped a man with black spiky hare, and a white lab cote, he reaked of cigarette smoke. can I help you tow he asked, yes doctor could me and my friend here talk to you alone pleas I asked. shure just come back here he said. we got up and went back with him and we went in to a room. and we all sat down. ok what is it you wanted to talk to me about he asked. me and tatsumi both looked at ech other and nodded and said this.

we showed our fangs and our eyes turned red and black. and we hissed he fell back on the floor terrified of us me and tatsumi had to hold back our laughter. what do you want he asked, well tatsumi'' was about to say something wen I stopped him and said. well doctor and I said while walking towards him. what we want good doctor is for you to stop hunting us I said. what do you mean hunting you. I don't know what your talking about he said scared. and tatsumi said don't play stupid we know you know we've been watching you. I than leaned down and said, look doctor I'm trying to stop a war because I have more to lose than you.

but if you put my friends and family at risk I will kill you I said. my eyes flashing red and I got up and said. thank it over good doctor come on tatsumi. I could go for a drink I said. ya right behind you, we walked out and headed to the liquor store wen we got there we sat at the bar. what can I get ya boys the bartender asked. um a glass of bourbon I said. what about you tatsumi, um i'll have some moonshine he said. alright here you go and the man gave us our drinks. thank you sir, we began to talk, I realy hope he makes the right choice I said. well if not you can always kill him totsumi said.

I sighed ya true but then that would mean there would be a war. that could put magumi and our child in danger, not to mention mom I said. speaking of your mom wen are you going to tell her about all this he asked. I tomorrow I'm gonna take you and megumi with me for support. because I thank its time she knows, and its to protect her, just incase the doctor tries to use her against us I explained. ok that takes care of that problem for now. so who's next tatsumi asked. notsuno he was probably the one who told the doctor about us. after he seen megumi that night, me and her will deal with him, he will pay for the way he treated her I said.

my eyes turned red and black for a second, me and tatsumi finished our drinks and payed for them. then we headed back, by the time we got back to the house. it was seven o clock, and the girls would be awake, wen we walked in we were met by sunko and her family. they had worried faces what's wrong guys I asked them. its megumi she's not doing well, the baby is growing to fast for her body. its crushing her from the inside out she's already broke two ribs luckly. she heals vary fast thanks to her shiki powers,

but I don't know how long she'll last exsplained chizuru. ware is she now I said with worry, up stairs resting said sunko, thank you I said, I ran to our room and went inside, I saw megumi lying there she was awake but vary weak. I walked up to her and said gently, hay baby how are you feeling, she smiled weakly and said, kinda sore but other wise alright, sunko was right this is dangerous I said, thanatose I'm scared what if something hapends to me. or worse the baby, she began to cry I grabed her, and pulling her in to a hug and said. its going to be ok baby, I promise that I won't let anything tare this family apart.

because you and our baby, are the most important people in my life. next to my mom I said softly. hay have you fed yet I asked, no iv bean up here sick all day she said, oh ok well lets go hunting I said. alright just let me get changed she said, I waited a few minutes and she was ready. ok lets go she said, I have a special meal planed for us tonight I said excited. oh who is the unlucky guy she asked giggling.

oh just a old friend of ours natsuno yuki, I said as my eyes turned red and black. really wy she asked, I thought we had got our revenge on him. wen I killed his best friend that night she said. well toru rose up and now natsuno is pissed, because we turned his friend into a vampire. so now he want's to kill us. I thought we could settle the score once and for all. and kill him I said. she smiled evily and her eyes turned red and black as well. and she said alright I guess its pay back time. and off we were to get our revenge.

we soon arrived in the woods outside his house, we seen him talking to toru and that's wen we came out. hello natsuno how nise it is to see you again, you do remember me don't you I asked. ya I know you your were that guy who dated shimizu he said. then megumi stepped out, ya he is and he is a better man than you ever will be she said. sh '' shim'' shimizu he studerd. yep alive and well she said, he then looked down at her stomach and said. well looks like you and thanatose have been busy, I'm shure it will be just like its mother, a creepy annoying little stalker. that's wen I snapped my eyes turned and I punched him right in the face. nocking him into a tree, I than picked him up and mashed his face in to another tree. and threw him into the side of his house, me and megumi walked up to him and we started kicking him in the stomach. than I picked him up by his neck and asked. any last words,

go to hell you monsters he said weakly, sorry already did that I answered, then me and megumi opened our mouths and exstinded our fangs. we bit down and drained him until his body was limp. win we had our fill we let his body fall on the ground. we began to walk away wen I went by toru I said. if he rises take him and leave, because things are about to get ugly. wen we got back to the house, it was almost daytime so I took megumi up stairs and put her to bed. good night baby both of you I said, I kissed her and left. as I was walking I began thinking about tomorrows problem. telling my mom about what I am, megumi and even more importan our child, not only that but I worried about what oziki was planning. I hope he makes the right choice, but I have a bad feeling. that something bad was going to happen.


	11. Chapter 11 laber pains and the truth

megumi's pregnancy was accelerating rapidly and she continued to grow weaker and weaker. it was hard to watch her like this the baby was killing her. but we knew that as long as we are together we can get threw this. we were now sitting in the living room with sunko and her family, so how long before the baby is born asked chizuru . well hopefully soon because I hate seeing megumi in this much pain I said. I looked over at megumi and notest that she had a pained look on her face. then all of a suden she started scraming in pain. OH MY GOD IT FEELS LIKE IM BEING RIPED APART she yelled, I rushed over to her and pick her up that's wen chizuru yelled, hurry get her to the bed room now we quickly ran to our bed room with megumi in my arms.

wen we got to the room I laded her down gently and she was still screaming in pain. PLAES GET THIS THING OUT OF ME she screamed, I didn't know how to help her so all I did was hold her hand however. that turned out to be a painful mistake because every time a contraction went though her. she would squeezed my hand in agony braking my fingers luckily they heal very fast, it still hurt but nothing could match the pain megumi was feeling, soon chizuru and tatsumi came in with towels and hot water chizuru rush over to look at her. as megumi let out more agonizing screams I felt so sorry for her and than I herd a terrible sound.

a loud crack was herd followed by a even more louder scream from megumi . what was that I asked with worry I'm afraid that was her ribs and torso cracking said chizuru. at that moment I past out, a few seconds later I herd tatsumi calling my name thanatose ''thanatose '' THANATOSE WAKE UP. then I herd megumi scream and a baby crying I shot up like an arrow. what the hell happened I asked you past out while megumi was giving berth he said.

I then ran over to the bed ware megumi and the baby were. thanatose you have to bite the baby now or it'll die said chizuru. I quikly bit the baby and chizuru took it to make shure nothing was wrong with it. that's wen I notest megumi wasn't moving and I ran up to her and shook her, but she didn't wake up megumi '' megumi '' MEGUMI I started crying oh pleas megumi pleas you cant do this to me. I hugged her close to me and crying then I herd her grone a little and she opened her eyes slowly. oh megumi thank god your ok I yelled happily.

agh what happened wy do I feel like my organs have been tor out of me she asked. ha ha ha well your organs wernt torn out of you but this was I said. chizuru handed me our baby wen she saw him she said oh my god thanatose is it a boy or a girl she asked. its a little girl answerd chizuru, I walked over with our daughter in my arms and sat down with her so what should we name her I asked. well thanatose I thought you could name her megumi said. ok what about junko I said, that's a beautiful name junko megumi said sweetly and then the baby started crying again. oh I bet she's hungry we all are I said, hay tatsumi can you go grab us some blood packs please I asked megumi.

shure he said and headed out, you know I'm going to have to tell my mom about all this eventually right I said.

what wy she asked, well now that doctor oziki knows and is our enemy he could use my mom against us I said. or worse he could kill her for revenge so I was thanking that maybe, me you and tatsumi could go and talk to her together and she can meet her grand daughter I said. ok but what if she freaks out she asked, well hopfuly she wont but I guess ill have no choise but to bite her but I realy hope it don't come to that I said. soon tatsumi came in with three blood packs and a baby bottle here you go guys he said and handed me the blood.

I gave megumi hers and I took mine and the therd one I opened and pored it into the baby bottle and fed the baby. after our meal I decided that it was time to tell my mom.

wen we got to my house megumi ''tatsumi and me went to the door and I knocked. soon we herd somone come and answer the door and it opend to revel my mom. hey mom I said oh hay thanatose megan and tatsumi what are you guys doing here this late she asked. well we like taking nightly walks and I thought I would stop buy I said. oh ok please come in she said wen we got inside we all went to the living room, and sat down. so thanatose I'm guessing your having a good time with your new friends she asked.

yup shur am I said I looked over at megumi and then back at mom. mom there is something I need to tell you and your probably not going to believe me. but megumi is still alive and is vampire and that baby she is holding is our daughter. I knew she still didn't believe me. so I told megumi to put her hair up in her classic twin pony tails. that's wen mom seen her and she started stuttering is that megumi but how your dead. me and thanatose went to your funeral we bearded you,

all this must of ben to much for her because she passed out. I ran over to her and laid her down on the couch that went well said tatsumi. ya least she didn't freak out on us I said so what do we do now asked megumi. we wait for her to wake up and the try to tell her I said. we waited a few minutes and soon mom started stering and opend her eyes. oh thanatose I had the werides dream I dremed that you said that your girlfriend came back to life.

and she was a vampire and that you and her had a baby, then she looked over at megumi and seen junko and all she said was. that wasn't a dream was it! no it wasn't I'm so sorry mom we wanted to tell you sooner but we didn't know how to exsplain it to you. we thought you would get scared or would thank we are monsters. wait did you just say we, thanatose are you one of them she asked. with worry in her eyes. yes mom I had megumi turn me into a vampire so we could be together for ever. so death will never separate us again. but mom the other reason we told you is because the doctor in this vilege oziki has found out about us.

he is planning to kill me and all of the shiki and that includes your granddaughter. megumi then gave me junko, hay baby girl come meet your grandmother I said and gave her to mom. hey there sweetheart oh thanatose she is so beautiful mom said, then megumi walks up and says ya little girl almost ripped me in have coming out but it was worth it

my frends will die if oziki gets the vilege to hunt us we need your help I said. she smiled and said ok ill help you so what do you want me to do she asked. well I need you to spie on oziki fo me and since you are a doctor you should be abel to get in no problem I said. alright I can do that I guses I'm part of the vampire family now too she said. yes welcome abored I said, thank you so much mom me and megumi should be getting back but ill come and see you tomarow ok I said.

we were just about to leave wen mom said wait wy don't you stay here. oh ok but you'll have to shut all the blinds because the sun will burn megumi and the baby I said. oh ok she said and closed all the blinds and in a few hours megumi and the baby were sound asleep. I decided to take a nap as well little did I know that something horrbel was about to happen.


	12. authors note 2

to my readers this story me be a little confusing but let me explain this is how I thank the story would go if I were in it shiki is my favorite anime and megumi is my favorite character and pleas tell me what you thank of the story so fare the next chapter will be up after this note so stay tuned


	13. Chapter 13 family reunion

as time went on we notes junko was growing up really fast. by the time she was tow moths old she was the size of a five year old. she was also very smart as well, she could solve math problems that a forth grader couldn't do. she was also quit beautiful she had a shape like her mother but she had strawberry blond hair like me. also just like her mother she put her hair in tow ponytails. junko like all of us in this family hates the village and she hates the doctor and natsuno even more. the funny thing is we haven't heard anything from ether of them witch dose worry me a little. what were they planning but I tried not to think about it to much and in joy the peace

me and tatsumi were sitting in the living room talking. so thanatose your daughters pretty cute said tatsumi, she shur is but guess what you touch a hair and ill snap your neck I said seriously. hay hay come down I didn't me it like that i ment she is cute like some one call a puppy cute he said nervesly. ok that's more like it just then megumi and junko came down the stairs. well speak of the devil here they come now I said happy, hay baby did you have a good sleep I asked sweetly yes I did it was the best sleep iv ever had megumi said happily. and what about you sweetheart I asked junko. I didn't fall asleep she said we all looked at her with shock, hold on a second your tell us you never fell asleep asked tatsumi with shock she just nodded. then that means your a day walker or a jinro I cant believe it my baby girl is a jinro I said with joy. did you hear that megumi our little junko is a day walker isn't this grate. she smieldand had ters of joy her eyes. junko looked at us really confused and asked mommy daddy whats a jinro!'' I picked her up and said well my little angel a jiro is a tipe of shiki that can go out in the sun. they can also eat normal food and don't have to drink blood as much there super strong too I explained to her. she must have got it from you thanatose megumi said. ya but she got her beauty from you I said sweetly. aw thana your so sweet she said just as wetly and gave me kiss.

just then sunko and chizuru came in what is going on in here wy is everyone so happy asked chizuru. well chizuru me and megumi just found out that our little girl here is a jinro I said happily. oh realy that's wonderful I'm so happy for you guys chizuru said. yes it is wonderful your and megumi are very lucky parents it is very rare for a jinro to be born said sunko. yes we we are lucky to have created such a beautiful child megumi said happily. then out of nowhere we heard a deep mature female voice and we looked down. we seen that junko had her hand over her face. junko sweetheart are you ok megumi asked a little worried, wy yes mother I'm fine its just I'm a little famished could someone get me sumthing she said maturely.

we all looked at her in shock it was as if she was a different person. um sunko have you ever seen this before asked megumi with worry. no never its as if she is a different person sunko said. I know what it is I said sadly, what is it thanatose asked megumi, I'm afraid our little girl has moltable personality disorder, it is a condition that can make somone act like there somebody els I explained. is ther a cure for it asked megumi, no unfortunately not but the good news is it isn't harmful I said, mommy and daddy cand you please get me some blood junko said in a sweet cute voice that sounded like on of those cartoon girls. shur sweetheart I said, that's going to take some getting use to said megumi, ya no kidding I agreed, hay tatsumi i said, yes thanatose he answered, could you please get some blood packs me' megumi and junko please I asked. shur I got to get some for sunko and chizuru as well he said.

so thanatose ware is your mom at asked megumi, oh she is out in the village spying on our enemy I answered, oh cool I'm guessing that yuki rose up she asked, yes and unfortunately he has joined forces with the doctor. they plan to hunt down and kill all of us all I explained. soon tatsumi came back with our blood packs and we began our meal, so sunko I asked have any more shiki rose up yet I asked. wy yes there has there was a family women that we turned, her name is nao and we also turned kaori tanaka's father sunko explained. megumi looked up from her blood pack with wide eyes and asked. wait did you say they turned kaoris dad she asked, yes we did sunko answered wy do you asked, well its just that I wanted to be the one to do it she said sadly. hay its ok megumi I said trying to cheer her up, but I know something that will make you and junko happy I said. what is that she asked curiously, well I thank its time we get your parents on our side, I mean they are family after all I said, thanatose are shur that a good idea asked tatsumi, ya I mean if we can get my mom on our side wy not megumi's parents I exsplained. well what do you thank megumi I asked her, well it would be nise to see them agan and I think it would be good for them to meet junko she said. well than tomarow night we will go to see them I answered, but thanatose what if they don't like us and they call us mosters she said with worry. don't worry megumi I shur they will still love you no matter what you look like, and wen they see junko thell love her as well , oh thanatose you always know just what to say she said sweetliy. hay guys I don't mean to be a downer but I have some unfortunate news said tatsumi. wy whats wrong I asked, well your mom has just told us that the doctor is planning to exspose us by catchin us and showing us to the village. ok then we need to move quickly megumi grab junko and lets go I said. right ok lets go sweetheart, mommy and daddy ware are we going she asked in a cute voice. well my little hunny bee were going to go see your grandma and grandpa shimizu I said sweetly. that sounds like fun she said happily, hay tatsumi can I use your care again I asked him. shur he said.

soon we were one our way to the shimizu house wen we got there I told megumi to put her hair down again, so that they wouldn't recognize her right a way, we walked up to the house with junko in my by our side. I nocked on the door and it opened to reveal mr shimizu, my I help you with something he asked, hay mr shimizu I don't know if you remember me but I'm your daughters boyfriend. oh thanatose its you wow no one has hered anything from you or your mom since megumi died he said. ya well I got realy sick and depressed after that and couldin get out of bed, but I'm better now is it ok if me and my friend come in for som coffee please I asked. shur please come in its the least I can do he said nicely. we and and sat down on the couch, thanatose whos your friend and that little girl he asked, well you see that's on reason I wanted to talk to you I said, oh um ok, sir what would you say if someone told you that your daughter was still alive I asked. well I don't know I would thank they were crazy he said. I looked over at megumi and nodded, she took her hair ties and put her hair in her classic pony tale style. hay daddy she said happily, m'm'megumi am I dreaming he asked in shock. no snir your not, I know this is hard to understand but, know this your daughter is just the same as wen she died I explained. megumi how are you alive and who is that little girl he asked. well its hard to explain but lets just say that me and your daughter are no longer humans, and that little girl is our daughter she to is not human I explained. junko walked over to him and said in her cute personality grandpa can you please join our family. mister shimizu just looked at us and sighed. ok ill do it he said, glad to have you on bored I said happily. thank you daddy you don't know how much it means to me that your with us megumi said happily. he hugged her and said you are my daughter and I will love you, no matter what you look like you'll always be my little girl he said sweetly. welcome to the family mr shimizu I said, its a good thing to because we need all the help we can get I said. wy what's going on he asked with worry. well the the village doctor wants us all dead and he plans to exspose us to the village, than he will hunt us down one by one I exsplained. that's terrible wy would he do that mr simizu asked. well wen he found out what we were and that we were the cause of all the deths in village. he thought we were mosters that should be destroyed, we tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen to us I said in regret. natsuno yuki is helping him as well he want revenge on me and megumi for turning his frend, he also has become a shiki. wait you guys are the ones that have been killing people he asked. yes but its not because we want to, you see we shiki have to drink human blood to survive if not we starve, and starvation is a living hell for our kind I exsplained. well how did you become one he asked. megumi turned me I said, I told her to turn me in to a shiki so we could live forever and so death could never separate us again I said.

I'm glad that my little girl has someone to look after her he said happily. so I guess this human is going to join our little family junko said in her mature voice. mr shimizu looked at her in shock and asked way is she talking like that. well just this morning we found out that our little girl here has multiple personality disorder, witch means that she can sound like her self one minute and the next she can sound like a entire different person I explained. I'm so sorry is it a serious problem he asked with worry. no not really in fact its kind of cool I said. however it can be a bit creepy at times I explained. I looked out the window and I saw that the sun was coming up and said, well it was nice to see you again mr shimizu but we should be getting back. we need to get home before the sun comes up or megumi will burn I said getting up. wait thanatose wy don't you guys stay here for the night he asked. I guss we could stay the night here and then head back to the mansion tomarow night I said. hay daddy wy don't you and mom come with us back to the mansion theres plenty of rooms and the people are really nice there megumi said happily. then mr shimizus face fell, megumi your mother is not here he said sadly, wha, what do you mean shes not here megumi asked with worry. he looked at her with tears in his eyes and said. she died a few weeks ago frome heart failer the docter said it was the new disease that killed her he explained. my eyes turnd red and I bared my fangs, I thaught I told tatsumi our familys were of limits I said in anger. thanatose baby I don't think it was any of the shiki we know she said trying to com me down. we then looked at mr shimizu and I asked, did megumi's mom say anything befor she died I asked. no not really but she did say she saw somone he said. what did she see I asked, she said she saw a boy with purple hair he explained. natsuno did this, I guess he is trying to get revenge on megumi by killing you guys I said with worry. what are we ganna do thanatose megumi asked. I don't know, but what I do know is that we need to get you '' mom and junko out of here, then me and tatsumi will deal with natsuno and ozaki I said my eyes turning red. wait what about the villagers mr shimizu asked with worry. I'm sorry but if they try to harm my family, I will kill them all, every last one I said evilly. I cant believe mom is dead megumi said sadly. don't worry megumi your mothers sacrifice will not be in vane, natsuno and ozaki will pay for what they have done. I looked out the window and seen the sun rising and said mr shimizu close the blinds so megumi don't burn I said. I looked down at junko and said, you be good while daddy is gone ok sweetheart. ok daddy ill try, but ware are you going she asked curiously. daddy has some business to take care of but ill be back, I love you sweetheart I told her sweetliy. I love you to daddy she said and hugged me. I looked over and I saw mr shimizu smiling. your real good with her he said, ya some people say being a parent is hard but its fun I said. wen she stopped hugging me she went over to the couch and sat down. well I best be off ill be back tonight though I said. oh and theres one more thing, no matter what don't answer the door for nobody unles they tell you who they are. don't wory I wont, but what if megumi asks ware you went he asked. just tell here I went to go get some blood I said. ok see you later thanatose. bye daddy see you tonight junko said sweetly.

as I was walking down the street I started thinking, I really don't want to go to war with these people but at this rate we'll have to. maybe I can talk some since into them, if not then ill have no choice. I cant let megumi and my family pay for the villagers mistakes, I'll defend my family even if it means sacrificing my self, but I really hope it dosnt come to that


	14. authors note 3

hello people of fanfiction it seems that a lot of you have a problem with my writing style. but you see I didn't start fanfiction to be popular I did it because it make's me happy. I'm dealing with a lot of bad stuff right now, and what word's I put in my story or what I put at the end of my sentences is the least of my problem's. so for all you people he like to complain about my writing guess what, shut up if you don't like my writing don't read it. no matter what you people say I'm going to keep updating and I'm going to do it my way.


	15. Chapter 15 talking with enemy and war

I was on my way to ozaki's clinic, I'm going to try one more time to talk some sense into him and if this doesn't work then ill have no choice but to kill him. I walked in and was greeted by the busty green haired busty nurse I saw last time. hello welcome to ozaki clinic how can I help you she asked nicely, yes I would like to talk to doctor ozaki please I answered, shure thing take a seat and he'll be right out she said sweetly. it wasn't long before I smelt the familiar stench of cigarette smoke. who is it this time ritsuko he asked irritated, the he looked down at me and the look on his face was priceless I almost had to hold back my laughter. I looked up at him and asked, could I please speak to you in privet doctor. um ''sure he said nervously.

wen we got back to his office he said, ok lets just cut to the chase, what do you want? he asked. what anyone want's doctor, to live in peace I said. thanatose be honest with me, wy are you working with them anyway, I mean there blood sucking demons for god sake's, aren't you afraid they'll kill you he yelled. well I'm sure they wouldn't attack one of there own kind, plus tow of those demons as you call them, are my girl friend and daughter so watch what you say human I said agerly. wy should I listen to you, your just going to kill us all anyway he said in anger. well doctor I don't want to fight , I just want to live in peace, also think of all the good that can come out of this. like what he asked. well for one people get another chance to live if they rise. not to mention that family's can be reunited I explained. what are you talking about he asked irritated. I mean last night mr'shimizu got his daughter back and got to meet his grand daughter. unlike you he accepted us and now he has his daughter back, but if you still want to hunt us then so be it I said. it''it dos not matter, you are all just leeches feeding off us to live he yelled in anger. fine have it your way, but remember I gave you a choice I said with just as much hatred. I walked out of the clenic and headed back to the shimizu house, I hate doing this but I have no choice I thought sadly. I walked into the house and saw the sweetest thing i'v ever seen. megumi and junko were both snuggled up on the couch together. mr'shimizu came in and asked, so how did it go, not good he still want's to fight, even wen I tried to reason with him he still wouldn't listen to me I explained. look shimizu if you want out i'll understand I said sadly, no thanatose I'm staying and fighting with you he said sternly. but shimizu you could get killed, you aren't as strong as us I said with worry. thanatose you brought my daughter back to me its the least I can do. I don't know what to say thank you I said shocked. just then we heard tow cute little yawns and wen we looked over we saw that megumi and junko were waking up. megumi got up and walked up to me and asked, morning baby how did the meeting with that doctor go, not good he still hate's us and wants to fight I said sadly. the junko came over and said, oh well I guess he didn't lern his lesson. that's gonna take so getting use to shimizu said, ya it shocked us the ferist time we heard it to I said laughing. then she said mommy daddy I'm hungry can I have some blood please. shure sweetie we were going to the mansion too so well eat there I answered her. wait a second did you just say mansion shimizu asked. yes its ware we live with our new family, my mom live's with us as well would you like to come with us I asked. I would love to he said happily. as we headed to the mansion we began talking, its a good thing were heading back to the mansion I said haff joking. shimizu looked confused. ''wy cant go into the village? "he asked. well let's just say that after tonight you wont wanna go back I explained. wait what's going on? " megumi asked confused. ya daddy what's going on? '' junko asked. my eyes turned red and I said sternly, we are launching a full scale assault on ozaki clinic and wipe ozaki off the face of the planet. but if this dose not work and he survives then he'll most likely try to kill us all. so if traps even on of us he will show them to the village and knowing these domb asses, thell take his side and try and destoy us megumi said annoyed. so do you have a plan megumi asked

ya but your not gonna like I said with worry


	16. Chapter 16 the plan

WHAT, I had just told megumi about my plan of getting her and junko out of the village and lets just say she was not happy. thanatose you can not be serious'' I mean you expect us to just leave our home like this? '' she asked in anger. megumi its the only way to keep you and junko safe I said tryin to get her to understand. but way do we have to run away why cant we stand and fight as a family she yelled. because you know just as much as I do, that we get separated you and junko will be the most vulnerable because he will try to use you to get to me. then tatsumi walked in and said, thanatose maybe this could be a chance to se how junko dose on a hunt he said. I started thinking, hmm tatsumi is right this could be a chance to see how my daughter dose in battle, ok ill do it I said. megumi looked at me shocked, wait what? "she asked stunned. ill let junko fight ozaki with us I said. she continued to stare at me and said, oh thanatose thank you I cant wait to take our little girl out for her first big kill she yelled giggling. I couldn't help but smile at her it always make's me happy to see megumi happy. I guess your right and maybe if ozaki sees junko and us together, he will see we are just like everyone else and let us live in peace I said hopeful. just then junko walked in and asked, daddy wy dose the doctor hate our family so much. I looked down at her, well my little angel its because he thanks that sense we feed on blood that we are a threat to the village I explained. she looked up at me confused and asked, but daddy we are just like any other family the only difference is that we feed one blood. I picked her up and said, yes sweetheart you are right but unfortunately the doctor dose not see it that way, but maybe you will change his mined I said sweetly. I hope your right thanatose because I really don't want our little girl to have to fight in a ware megumi said with worry. I then put junko down and hugged her and said, don't worry megumi nothing is going to go wrong. she looked up at me with tears in her eyes and asked, how do you know? " she asked. I smiled at her and said, because no mater what I will protect you and junko and no mater what happens remember that I will always love you I said still hugging her. wen we let go we were both in tears, I looked over at shimizu and said, if something gose wrong I want you and mom to get megumi and junko as far away from here as possible I said. he looked at me sadly and said, I will but promise me it wont go wrong he said worried.

I smiled sadly and said, I will try but I cant promise anything and who knows maybe if ozaki sees junko he will change his mined. I then looked down at junko and said, well my little flower if your going out tonight the you need to change your cloths. she looke and me with those pretty blue eyes and asked, wy do i have to change my choths daddy? ''she asked cutely. I smiled and said, well my little flower you don't want to go on your first hunt in dirty clothes. she smiled and said, no daddy but what should I ware? " she asked. go put one that new dress mommy made you I said smiling at her. ok daddy she said and skiped up to her room to get changed. I just smiled and couldn't help but think, how could it get much better then this. just then shimizu walked up and said, she reminds me of megumi at that age. I grinned and said, yep she is a spiting image of her mother. just then tatsumi walked in and said, everything is set I told all the shiki to meet us outside the clinic. thank you tatsumi we will need all the back up we can get if this thing gos bad I said. I then herd little feet running down the stairs. I looked over at the stair case and se junko coming down in a cute red and black dress. junko came up and said, well daddy what do you thank? I smiled and said, you looke beautiful. she smiled back at me and asked you realy think so daddy. yes I do sweety you look amazing i said smiling. I looked up at tatsumi and megumi, is are you guys reddy to go? ''I asked. megumi smiled and said you bet i'v been waiting for this day for a long time. tatsumi just grinned and said, this should definitely interesting to see, so how do you want to do this? ''he asked. I thought about it for a moment and then antserd, well I want to try and reson with him one more time by letting him see junko. he looked at me wiredly and asked, how are you going to do that. well I was thinking that maybe if he sees us as a family he will understand and backed down. he looked at me and smiled curiously, and if he dosent? '' he asked grinning evily. my eyes turned red and I said, then he will leve me no chiose ill have to kill him I said. I then turned my eyes back and said, ok lets head out. I looked at shimizu and said, you should get some sleep feel free to stay in any room you choos, don't worry about the shiki in the house iv told the to live you alone. he smile worryingand said , well its good to know that I wont be a meel. I laghed and said, ya don't worry even if you are bit it don't hert that bad and it takes a loot to kill some one. tatsumi then said ya it dosnt hert but you do feel like crap for a few days. megumi the came up and said, hay baby don't you thank we should be going now. I smiled and said, shur lets head on out, good by shimizu get some sleep I'll tell you how it went wen we get back I told him. he smiled and waved goodbye, by guys be carful and come back safe. i smiled back at him and said we will try. megumi the gave him a hug and a kiss one the cheek and said goodbye daddy. goodbye sweetheart be safe, junko also said goodbye, bye grandpa see you later. goodbye little one. and with that we left and as we were walking I thaught only one thing

 _for the sake of my family and this village please let this work._


	17. Chapter 17 junko's finel faze

after a hour of walking we were outside the ozaki clinic, I looked over at tatsumi and said, we need some one to scope it out and to see what's going on inside. then I tall young girl with dark blue hair came up to us, I'll go look for you she said. I looked at her and said, ok you can go, what's your name? ''I asked her. she looked at me nervously, my name is nao yasumori nice to meet you she said holding out her hand. I shook it and said, thanatose nice to meet you too. she then jumped up to the window and looked inside and from the way it looked I'm guessing they saw her. she then glided back down and said, he knows were here and he isn't alone the jr,monk is with him. well maybe we could make that work for us I said. how's that? ''tatsumi asked. well tatsumi since there friends if we convince one maybe the other will fallow I explained.

he smiled, I guess your right but I don't thank we have to do much convincing with the monk he said. I looked at him confused, why is that tatsumi? ''I asked him. he smiled and said, well thanatose sunko has bin spending time with the jr, monk. I stared at him in shock, really dose he know what we are I asked. he smiled, yes he dose and he has no problems with it in fact they have become great friends. I smiled, well maybe we can make that work for us I said. tatsumi looked at me curiously, how are you going to do that? ''he asked.

I began to explain my plan, well you see tatsumi I think that since the ozaki and the monk are friends then maybe he could convince ozaki to stop fighting us I explained. he smirked, well I have to say that dose sound like a good plan he said. I smiled back at him, thanks I get my drains from my dad, now lets get this done but first I want to give them a little scare I said my eyes turning red. I looked over at megumi and junko and said, lets go cut the power. megumi smied evily , with pleasure my love she said her eye red as well. so we headed to the back of the clinic ware the power box was. junko looked at it and noticed the lock one it, mommy daddy how are you going to get that open its locked? ''she asked. me and megumi looked ate each other and nodded. megumi took junko and said stand back and watch. I waked up to the power box and with one powerful punch smashed it to pieces. lights out lets see what happens? ''megumi said. soon enough down came the man I wanted to see, he stared at us in shock not knowing what to do or say. your thanatose right he asked nervously. yes and your the jr'monk am I correct? '' I asked. he then notes megumi and stepped back probably from seeing a walking corps. your megumi shimizu but you died this cant be real it just cant be he said terrified. she didn't die but rather she transformed into something better I explained. but how is that possible I mean I saw you get buried and I attended your funeral studderd. he was clearly shocked by all this and it took everything I had not to laugh. just then junko came out from behind us, we not among the living and so we can not but nore are we dead she said in her adult personality. he looked at her still shocked, who are you if I may ask he asked stunned. a crown then popped up on junko's head as she entered her queen personality, I am junko enoshima daughter of megumi shimizu and wayne thanatose the best parents in the world. he continued to just stare at us in shock, what do you want? ''he asked nervously. I smiled, well monk we want what anyone want's and that is to live in peace I said, he looked at us confused, then why did you attack the clinic he asked. I grinned, this is a last form negotiation, I thought that maybe sense your ozaki's friend that you could convince him to leve us alone.

how can I trust you, how do I know you wont just kill me after you get what you want he asked scared. I smiled, if we wanted to kill you we would have done it already I said. just then ozaki came up be hind him, don't listen to there lies seishin he said angry. ah doctor ozaki we were just talking about you I said grinning evily. don't let them trick you seishin there just luring you in so they can make you one of them he yelled. seishin looked back and forth between me and ozaki. they are nothing but monsters that kill and feed of us to live he yelled angerly.

hay doc did a animal die in your mouth said a vary sarcastic voice. I looked at junko and she had a very angry look on her face and her eyes had turned '' however unlike me and megumi's hers was black with dark blue irises. I also notes she had gotten taller she was now as tall as megumi and from the look on her face she was pissed. she began to walk forward torwards ozaki.

now listen here you pile of human garbage'' we have given you chance after chance make peace with us and to let us be and all you do is talk about what monsters we are. I also notest that she had a dark aura around her. she continued to stalk forward until she was right is ozaki's face what she did next how ever is what shock me the most. she grabbed ozaki by the throat and lifted him off the ground and said, now you listen here you pathetic human, if you and your little village want to survive then you'll do what we say other wise we will kill and turn every last one of you. he just growled at her and rasped out, go to hell you little witch. she just smiled evily, ware do you think we came from human, she then extended a pare of long white fangs, its time for you to feel the ultimate despair the despair of death she said as she was leaning to bite his neck.

I have seen a lot of scary things in my life but I have to say, seeing my daughter turn into a cold blooded ruthless vampire has to be the most horrifying thing I have ever seen. me and megumi looked at echother and we both knew that we had to stop this. junko sweetheart I think that's enough you've made your point we still need him alive for now I said putting a hand on her sholder. she then stopped and looked back at me and the to ozaki and said, you got lucky this time human but this isn't over you better hope you we don't meet again. because if I ever see you again ill send your soul strate down to hell she said with venom in her voice. she then threw him in to the side of the clinic so hard it bent the siding.

lets head back before the sun comes up I said. this is not how I thought tonight would turn out but at least we now know what we have to do. as I was waking past seishin and wisper in his ear, come to the mansion tomorrow sunko wants to talk to you.

what the hell happened? '' tatsumi asked. then he seen junko and was even more shocked. is that junko he asked again. me and megumi just nodded yes. wow she must be full grown she looks awesome he said amazed. ya I wouldn't mess with her right now especially not after what she just did to ozaki I said both proud and scared. wy what did she do to him kill him he asked. I grinned, no she almost did but I stopped her before she could bite him. he frowned clearly disappointed, wait why did you stop her? '' he asked. we still need him alive tatsumi at least for now I explained. he just growled and I said, goes against your better nature doesn't it megumi asked. he just grins and says, id kill him and be done but you keep this fun and we can keep him alive as long as you want. we just laughed except junko who seemed rather quiet I didn't thank anything of it at the time.

wen we got back to the mansion we were tiered so we all said our goodnights and headed of to bed. well good morning was more like it. as me and megumi were falling asleep we were both thinking the same thing

 _what was happening to our little girl._


	18. Chapter 18 visiter and a new plan

ever sense the attack on ozaki clinic junko has been acting different, she barely comes out of her room and she is more aggressive as well. she also seems to be more hungry then ever, she asks us more about four blood packs a day. her mental health gotten a lot worse as well in the fact that she has started talking to her self. we tried asking sunko for answers, but the only thing she could give us was that maybe it because junko is a jinro and no a normal shiki. megumi was taking all this really hard and so was I junko, was our world and if anything ever happened to her we could never forgive ourselves. one night I decided to talk to her my sellf and to see if I could get any answers.

junko sweetheart? '' asked nervously, I know its hard to imagine a father afraid of his own daughter. but wen you daughter is a psychotic hormonal teenage vampire things are a little more complex. what do you want father she asked, cant you see I'm busy with my meal she said annoyed. she was feeding of a villager and from the way he looked she was almost done. well me and your mother are worried about you I said as I wall over to her. she did even move but said, I'm fine father why wouldn't I be she asked. I continued to walk towered her and said, well ever since the we were at ozaki's clinic you've been acting different.

she then turned to me and she had he fangs fully extended with blood dripping down her face. I'm fine dad really she said with a bloody smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her. so ware did you get that kill from? ''I asked. oh' uncle tatsumi gave it to me she said in her cute personality. I could help but lagh a little howerver I don't think she found it as funny. she frowed clearly annoyed, I fail to see what is so funny I mean her just brought me a meal she said. I stopped laughing and smiled nervously. its nothing sweetie could you please clean your self up and come down stairs your mother wants to see you I asked. she smiled a bloody smile and said, ok daddy ill be down in a minute. I smiled back and said, now that's my little girl.

I went back down stairs and and I saw megumi with a worried face. is she ok? ''she asked nervously. I sat down beside her smiling and said, she is fine baby, I think this is just a faze she is going through I explained. she smiled back at me, your right thanatose its just a faze plus she did just reach adult hood she said. I laughed a little, ya it seems like just last month she was a helpless baby and now, she is a graet and powerful vampire that can nock down a treen with a single punch. she laughed, thanatose that was last month she said sarcasticly. I laughed and then sighed, ya sunko wasn't joking wen she said vampire children grow fast I said.

a few minutes latter junko came down in a black and white school uniform with black lace tied boots. megumi ran up to junko hugged and wen they let go she asked, my baby girl what has gotten in to you lately. junko just frowned and said, I dont know but ever since the attack my personalitys have been going crazy she said scared. that and ive been increasingly hungry now matter how much blood I drink I never get full. so I asked tatsumi to bring me villagers to feed on she said. megumi looked at me worried, what do you think is going on? "she asked. I begain thinking, though I still do not undersand the personality thing, I believe that both that and your hunger are caused by the growth spert you just had the other night I explained. she smiled and said, well what ever it is we will get though it together right thanatose. I couldn't help but smile, I walked up a put my arms around both of them. that's right because were family and nothing will ever tear us apart I said happily.

just then tatsumi walked in, I hate to ruin the moment but we have a visitor he said. we stopped hugging, that must be seishin tell him to come in I said. sunko walked in a few seconds latter, oh my is mr muroi here? '' she asked happily. I smiled at her, yes he is i invited him over last night, I still think its weird that even though he is a monk he still likes you I said. I guess he doesn't see us like that tatsumi said.

It wasn't long before we found ourselves all sitting together in the living room talking. I'm surprised you came seishin especially after what happened the other night with ozaki I said. yes it is rather ironic considering our last incounter he explained. if my memory sreves your daughter was determined to tere toshio apart and drain him dry. junko glared at him with black and blue eyes, that action remains very much in play she said with venom in her words. esay junko be nice ok I said gently. she growled, I know but he is washed in ozaki's repulsive sent disgusting she said with anger. seishin stared at her with wide eyes and his mouth open, is it something I said? ''he asked. I gave him a friendly smile, please excuse my daughter all this has realy taken a toll on her emotions I explained. I looked over at tatsumi and asked, he tatsumi could you go get junko a pack to calm her down. sure I can do that he said cherfuly. a few seconds later junko was happily siping from a glass of crimsom red blood. wow that calmed her down fast seishin said in shock. I smiled, well a good meal always helps somone feel better. he fround real fast and asked, wait so that's blood she's drinking. yes but we got it from the hospital so we didn't have to kill anybody I exsplained. he stare at me, wow you realy are trying aren't you? '' he asked. megumi glared at him, yes we are we wanted to make it so we could all live in peace but your little friend messed it up she said with venom. he looked down in desapointment, yes I must agree even I was shoked by how toshio acted. if he thinks he's getting away with this he has another thing coming junko growled.

wait what about all the other villagers? '' he asked worried. I held back a evil grin, if the don't try to fight us they might survive however if they choose to fallow ozaki then they will join him in extinction I said. we just want what anyone wants human said junko. what is that? '' seishin asked. she smiled, to live in peace and to have a place to call home is that to much to asked for she said. but why sotoba whay here he asked confused.  
I smiled and said, well for one its in the middle of nowhere and no one would notes I explained to him. your little village is so far out that if something happened out here nobody would notes until it whas to late I said.

just then a idea came to me, I think I have a idea that could work out for everyone I said. what is it thanatose? '' asked megumi confused. I samiled nervously, ok but i don't think you guys are gonna like it.

* * *

 **okay guys I know this is short but I'm going through so really bad shit right now so bare with me. also for the people that fallow and feverite me thank you so much. also if you guys have any ideas tell me and i try to put them in.**


	19. note

hay everyone I know people don't like the way I write but I really don't care. I didn't sine up here to be a star I just love to write. so for those of you who hate my work leave me alone. I write this way because its not as hard on my mind and so it dose not take so long. as long as people read my work and like it that's all that matters to me. I will continue to post chapters and stories my way no matter what you say about me. because I love my work and nobody will take that away from me no matter what. but for those who like my work and read my stories I thank you. also look out for a new story called love fore ember its a danny phantom story about thanatose and ember.

till next time peace.


	20. authors note 4

listen I know some may think my writing is that good but whoever is sending me these weird codes stop. it is so stupid and it makes me think your a hacker. if you are I will report you and you will be blocked. also this story isn't abandoned I'm just dealing with a lot of family stuff right now but do not fear. because I do plan to continue this story I promise but please people stop sending me these stupid codes. just send me a normal review okay that's it for now have a good day.


	21. Chapter 21 lets talk

What are you insane? '' seishin asked in shock. I had just explained my plan for our races to live together in peace. its the only thing that we can think of its this or a war that could kill you all I explained sternly. he looked perplexed, but the villagers would never agree to that, your asking them to freely give up there blood just to feed you seishen said. I sighed, it wouldn't be every day if each villager gives a pint of blood a month then that should be enough to feed us all I explained. plus there isn't that many of us only about two hundred megumi explained. its your decision human destruction or sacrifice make your choice junko said her eyes flashing black and blue. this made the monk tense because despite her size junko was terrifying. I sighed, if not for me then do it for sunko because her life is also at risk I explained. from the look one his face what I said got him thinking. sunko has told me a lot about you and it would be a shame if something happened to her I said. _I don't know what side to take, if I take toshio's it could lead to the destruction of the whole village_ thought in worry. what makes you think that toshio would even consider this, he has clearly shown that he has no intention in listening to you seishin said. I smiled, that's why your gonna be the one to talk to him, maybe he'll listen better if it comes from a friend I explained. you could save us all seishen all of us if you just do what we ask. we promise that were not trying to trick you we just want do this with as less deaths as possible I said. plus I know sunko would love for you to be a part of our family I said smiling. he looked at me shocked, what do you mean part of your family I thought you hated humans?''he asked. I smiled, I don't hate them how could I wen I used to be one. I don't see my self as a higher life form we may be undead but were still human deep down I explained. so will you help us please we don't wan't to go to war I said. we just want to live in peace is that to much to ask jr monk?"megumi asked with pleading eyes. seishin sighed, I'll see what I can do but I still don't think it will change his mind seishin said. but what if he dosen't agree to your terms then what he asked worried. I sighed, then we will have no choice but to go to war, but trust me wen I say this I will do whatever I can to keep you and sunko safe I explained. okay but do you think you could keep the attacks to a minimum that way toshio will believe that you truly trying he asked. I nodded, that I can do my mom can get us some blood from the hospital in the city and that should hold us for now I explained. seishin sighed, alright I'll do it as long as you can promise me one thing?" he asked. I already knew what he was gonna ask with out him saying anything. I want you to assure sunko's safety along with my own he said with a stern look on his face. I chuckled, of course your part of our family so we will do everything we can to make sure your safe I explained. alright girls are you good with this?'' I asked. megumi nodded, if it stops a war then I think we should try it, even if I hate this stupid village its still my home she said. I nodded, what about you junko what do you think I asked looking at my daughter. what I saw made me cringe to put it mildly junko didn't look happy not happy at all. but something was wrong junko looked like she was very angry. her eyes were black with blue ireses and she was breathing hard, her anger was so strong you could feel heat coming of her. but what happened next was what worried me the most. AHHH GET THEM OUT OF MY HEAD PLEAS GET THEM OUT junko screamed in pain clenching her head in pain. me and megumi rushed over to her in concern, junko baby girl what's wrong"? megumi asked worried. junko groaned in pain, its my personalities there trying to control me its like they doing jumping jacks in my brain she wined in pain. I have been trying to fight them but now there finally getting the better of me she said. I knew it would cause me pain if I did but I did it anyway she explained. me and megumi were shocked, but junko sweetheart why would you do it if you knew it would hurt you?''megumi asked worried. junko looked up at us with normal eyes now, because I wanted to be a normal I knew that it freaked everyone out wen I would switch so I held them back she explained with a mixed voice. I sighed, junko you didn't have to do that because no matter what me and your mother will always love you I said smiling at her. I hugged her with megumi now joining, you are the grates thing that ever happen to us junko you are our little ray of sunshine megumi said. I wasn't looking but I could sense that seishin was looking at us with curios eyes and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. wen we all let go I took junko's hands in mine looking at her with stern face, junko listen to me okay you shouldn't hold them back let them out once in a while. ever sense you started to show sines of this I have been researching this and it said that you shouldn't fight them. instead you should bond with them I explained. she sighed but nodded, okay thank you mom and dad for always being there for me, you guys are the best parents a girl could ask for junko said hugging us . we hugged her back, so junko what do you think of our little plan will work?''I asked. she shrugged, I part of me want us to stop the war but the other kinda wants to just kill them all she explained with a sinister grin. thana sighed, you got that hatred from your mother but trust me junko if this plan don't work then you will have your fun. just like you said we will indeed kill them all every last one I explained sternly. lets just hope it don't come to that megumi said concerned. I nodded, okay now that everyone knows the plan is there any questions I asked looking around. they all shook there heads no, good then its set, megumi let sunko and the others know of our plan tell them to stop all attacks until further notice I said. she nodded and got up, junko go to my mother and tell her to order a truck of blood packs from the hospital I said looking at my daughter who nodded. I looked at seishin, I know you may be worried but trust me I don't want this to be bad, but I must protect my family at any cost they are my world I explained. he nodded, I understand but why satoba what made you want to invade the village he asked curios. I sighed, well it wasn't my idea it was sunko's I didn't even know that vampires were real until now. but I was pushed into there world wen they turned megumi of course we weren't at good terms because of that. but wen they told me what they really wanted my mind was changed all they wanted was a place to call home. as for the reason think about it satoba is so isolated. they could take it over and nobody would ever notice so I decided to help them I explained. we can give people there loved ones back, think about how happy megumi's parents were wen they found out there little girl was alive. yes they were a little freaked out at first but then they realized that they had there daughter back I said. your right it would help people to know that there loved ones are still alive, but the thing is the people in this village are strong believers in god. so like toshio they could see them as demons and not there loved ones witch would not be good seishin said. I sighed, well in that case like I said to megumi if they don't love you because of what you look like. then they aren't your parents anymore there monsters I said with a stern face. can I go now?'' he asked. I nodded, yes I will call you if I need anything ells from you. also not that you would but don't even think of betraying is because we will know we see everything I said flashing my eyes red. he stiffed but nodded and got up and left. this left me alone to think about our plan, I hope this works if not it could mean the destruction of everything we know and love. but if it dose we could finally live normally again. but wen has any thing ever gone the way we want it to, I guess we'll find out soon because I have a feeling shits about to hit the fan.


	22. Chapter 22 a little girls song

Junko stood on top the mansions roof in deep thought and she had a lot to think about. with everything that's been going on it was hard for the teen aged girl to keep her head. her parents had just made a deal with the enemy witch confused her to no end but she had to trust them. her parents knew that this was whats best for them all but she just doesn't think it will work. she didn't like it and she had clearly shown that last night. I hope mommy and daddy know what there doing or ells were really screwed she said to her self. she had a feeling that wen it came down to the final moments it was gonna come down to ether them or the humans. junko didn't really care who died as long as her family and friends survived that's all she cares about. she had been having dreams about the final but they were more like nightmares. in her dreams there was fire every ware she turned. body's lay all around both humans and shiki alike including her mother, standing in the background was her father and tatsumi fighting the villagers off. even though it was just a dream it felt so real. as if it was a vision of the future witch she really hopped for everyone's sake that it wasn't. she may hate the villagers but sotoba was her home its all she's ever known. so she didn't want to see it burn but if this turned into a war then it would. she needed something to help calm her nerves, so she decided to sing a song that her mom would sing to her.

 _come, little children  
I'll take you away  
into a land  
of enchantment_

 _come, come little children  
the time's come to play  
here in my garden  
of shadows_

 _junko didn't notice but shiki were starting to come to her in a hypnotized state,  
like they were drawn to her angel like voice._

 _fallow , sweet children  
I'll show thee the way  
through all the pain and  
the sorrows_

 _thana and megumi were sitting in the living room drinking blood wen they heard it.  
megumi do you hear that?'' he asked. she nodded, ya it sounds like junko I think she's  
singing she said. they then saw someone walk past the window, who was that thana wondered.  
oh my god megumi look at this he said in shock. she walked over and gasped, holly crap there coming to her._

 _weep not' poor children  
for life is this way  
murdering beauty and  
passions_

 _the shiki were soon all in front of junko in dazed states staring at her like zombies._

 _hush now, dear children  
it must be this way  
to weary of life and  
deceptions_

 _thana and me4gumi rush out of the mansion to see junko standing over all the shiki.  
its like she's a siren to them but I have heard of some breeds of shiki who can do stuff like this  
thana explained. megumi was in aw, I guess she's more special then we thought she said smiling. _

_rest now, my children  
for soon we'll away  
into the calm and  
the quiet_

wen junko finished her beautiful song she looked down at all the people in shock. _what the hell ware did all these people come from_ she thought in complete shock. she had attracted every shiki in the village including chizuro and sunko. wen the song had ended though the mind control wore off, what's going on here sunko asked curios. they all looked up at junko who looked like she was scared out of her mind. thana and megumi ran to them, looks like they snapped out of it wen the song ended thana said. megumi nodded, ya well how the hell are we gonna explained this to them she asked. thana sighed, I don't know but guys we'll have to figure it out he said. he looked up on the roof and saw junko was gone. _I hope she's okay god only knows what she's thinking right now_ thana thought worried. he found sunko in the crowd, hay sunko you okay? " he asked helping her up. she nodded, yes I'm fine but what happened to us? '' she asked curios. thana sighed, I think we just found out another one of junko's new powers he explained. the shiki leader cocked her head, I never heard of this kind of power before so please explain sunko asked. megumi came up behind them, its the power of song its common in female monsters. one of these is call a siren a female creature with the power to hypnotize men then kill and eat them megumi explained. thana sighed, it would seem that our little junko has even more power then we thought he said with slight smile. thana shad done some reading one the type of vampire his daughter was and what he found was shocking to say the least. it turns out that there little girl was a very special type of vampire call kintarian witch is vary rare now. this type of vampire is more powerful thana even a jinro. this means that wen junko gets older she will be even more powerful then thana and tatsumi combined. I know now what our little girl is she is a kintarian a very powerful vampire though not fully grown yet thana explained. this shocked sunko and chizuro, kintarian that's something I haven't heard of in a while chizuro said in surprise. there hasn't been a kintarian born in over a hundred years this is amazing sunko said smiling. thana sighed, ya but in a way it just makes things harder for my daughter to keep her head. kintarian aren't the most sane of creatures they would often show sines of insane behavior making them very dangerous. this explains junkos's mental problems though thana explained. speaking of your daughter ware did she go?'' chizuro asked. thana looked up to the roof ware junko was standing, she must have went and hid from everyone thana said. try to calm everyone down me and megumi will try to find junko thana explained he didn't want people to panic. sunko nodded, okay but what do you want us to tell them you know there gonna ask questions she said. just tell them what happened and try to keep them calm until I get back okay thana said. the little girl walked off to explain what happened and hoped that people wouldn't freak out.

thana and megumi were walking through the halls of the mansion looking for there daughter. they had looked every ware but they couldn't find her, they even looked in the basement but nothing. ware do you think she is is thana I mean she couldn't have go to far megumi said worried. thana sighed, I don't know but we'll find her we just have to keep looking. lets check the garden we know she likes to visit there wen she wants to clear her mind. megumi nodded and they headed for the garden, _I hope my baby girl is okay_ megumi thought worried. they knew that junko was taking all this very hard but this was something they had to talk to her about. this new power of her's could help them in the war with ozacki. but not only that but junko had been acting very strange and they were worried she might hurt her self or worse. she could try and go after the crazy doctor her self.

the pare reached the garden and started to look around for there daughter. they walked around until they heard crying, hay thana did you hear that?'' mrgumi said stopping. thana stopped along side and listened. he heard the crying and knew what it was, that's junko lets go megumi he said. she nodded and they fallowed the sound of there daughters crying. the further they went the louder the crying got until they came to a bed of purple lily's junko's favorite flower. there sitting in the middle of them was junko sobbing quietly. thana leaned down to her, hay sweetheart are you okay?'' he asked calmly. junko looked up at them with teary eyes and backed away, please just leave me alone she said. megumi leaned down beside thana, its okay baby girl come on out we want to talk about what happened she said holding out her hand. junko slowly crawled out of the flower bed and took megumi's hand. wen she got to her feet junko hugged her parents, mommy , daddy whats going on with me why did all those people fallow me she sobbed in confusion. thana smiled at his little girl, junko there is nothing wrong with you, your just doing what any other vampire your age dose and coming into your powers. you just need to learn how to control them but once you do they will be your grates asset thana explained to her. your father is right junko your a very special vampire one that is both rare and powerful megumi explained. what you did tonight is one of the many powers that you will have wen you grow up. junko looked at her parents in confusion, but if I'm not a normal shiki and I'm not a jinro like daddy then what am I?'' she asked. they smiled at her, your what they call a kintarian witch is better then both so your very special junko thana explained. megumi looked up at the sky and say the sun in the back ground, thana I need to get inside the sun is coming up she said. thana nodded, alright go ahead to bed I'll stay here with junko get some sleep thana said giving her a kiss goodbye. once she was gone thana turned to his daughter, you gonna be okay for the day?'' thana asked worried. junko nodded, ya I'll be fine I just need some time to think, I'll take a walk through the village and clear my head she explained with a sigh. thana nodded, okay just if you go into the village be careful try not to talk to anyone okay he said. junko nodded, okay daddy and thank you guys for helping me feel better your the best parents in the world she said hugging. he hugged her back, hay what are parents for now go run along I have to take care of somethings he said letting go. she nodded and walked off, that girl is gonna change the world one day I just hope its for the better thana said to himself.


	23. Chapter 23 the enemy becomes my friend

Junko was walking through sotoba with a look of confusion on her face. junko didn't know what to think after what happened last night, _what the fuck is going on with me_ she asked herself in her head. _your finding your meaning in life little junko_ said a mature female voice in her head. _cant you guys leave me alone for just one day_? '' junko asked annoyed. all she heard was laughter in her head she hated wen they did that in her head. junko was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see ware she was going and ran right in to someone. junko bumped into the guy and they both fell to the ground. agh '' watch ware your going would you said a male voice. junko looked up rubbing her head and saw a purple haired boy with a annoyed look. she knew this kid from the talks her parents had this was her mothers old crush natsuno yuki. she got up and glared at him, I know you your the asshole who made my mom feel bad she said with venom in her voice. natsuno looked at her confused didn't know what she was talking about, what the hell are you talking about I don't even know you natsuno said. junko glared harder, you don't know me but you know my mother and father, here's a hint she said then pulled out a picture. the picture showed junko with her mommy and daddy standing in the garden having a pick nick. this made the purple haired boy back up from her in fear, your the daughter of thanatose and megumi shimizu but vampires cant have children he said backing up. junko giggled at his scared face, your so stupid everything can have offspring even the undead she explained. you try to hide that your a monster but you know that your no different then me and my family junko said. the shiki had heard that natsuno had been turned. natsuno sighed, that's true but that doesn't make what you guys do right he said sternly. junko shook her head, you think we want a war, my family has be trying to find a way to stop this before it gets to bad. my father has tryed talking to that stupid doctor but he wont listen to us and you trying to kill my mother isn't helping junko said in anger. natsuno got upset at this, your mother killed my best friend how am I supposed to fell happy he said. junko looked down and sighed, look I know that she did bad things to you. but if you had just talked to her maybe she wouldn't have done what she did to you junko explained. natsuno looked at her with a look of deep thought maybe she was right. maybe your right but there's a reason I ignored her, its because I didn't really want to get close to people here natsuno explained. junko could understand this she knew that natsuno had been planning to leave sotoba. it would make since that he didn't want to make friends only to later leave them behind. I understand but have you ever heard the old saying tow wrongs don't make a right junko explained. the reason she wanted to get to him is because she knew he could help with the upcoming war. that and he was kind of cute though she would never say that out loud. what my mother did was not good no but she felt betrayed because the one person next to my father hated her. you treated her like she was trash so she wanted revenge junko explained to him she was trying to make a point and it worked. okay I get it but what am I supposed to do he asked annoyed. junko smiled, let me show you who she is now and how much she has changed, I promise you she is not the same girl you once knew junko said. my mother no longer has any kind of love for you she has chosen my father for that so you have nothing to worry about there. as for your best friend he is doing just fine she explained. natsuno didn't really know what to do at this point he was really confused yet curios. alright I'll go with you as long as you promise no tricks understand he said sternly. junko switched to her mature personality, you have nothing to fear you are safe with me my purple haired friend she said. this shocked the purple haired kid. he had heard of multiple personality disorder but he had never seen it with his own eyes. I see you noticed my problem it is rather unfortunate but I don't see it as something to be ashamed of she explained. now come I have a lot to show you be for me mother wakes up junko said switching back to her normal persona. natsuno just nodded and fallowed her he really hoped this wasn't a trap.

junko lead the natsuno up the hill and to the mansion she was hoping that this would change how he felt about there kind. the gates opened and they walked in, welcome to my home natsuno junko said happily. natsuno really didn't like people using his first name in fact he hated his first name. hay not to be rude but could you please stop calling me by my first name?"he asked annoyed. this confused junko a little, why I think is a really interesting name for a boy she said making him blush a little. he shook it away before she could notice, I just don't like it I hate my first name okay can you just not call me that please he said upset. this got junko's attention why would he get so upset over something so stupid. it was a little wired but she decided not to press the matter and to just call him yuki. okay I'm sorry what about yuki or dose that creep you out because of mom she asked joking. natsuno almost cracked a smile at this, no its okay just don't use my first name its a personal thing he said calmly. he was surprised how junko was acting considering his history with her mother. so what do you do all day?"he asked. junko smiled, well I take walks through the garden that we have or I stay in my room and sleep she explained. its very slow here during the day its at night that things get going, but isn't that wen the monsters come out she said with a creepy smile. so your still alive that means you've be getting fed by someone she said with a evil grin. what do you mean I haven't been feeding off anybody he said trying to play dumb but junko wasn't buying it. she whipped around lighting fast and stared at him, don't try and play dumb with me you got turned, I know because my mother is the one who did it she wanted to take you before anyone ells could junko said sternly. so tell my yuki who might your feeder be? '' she asked with a sinister tone. yuki knew he had been made this girl was smart. okay yes I have been feeding but I never kill anyone he said looking down junko understood how he felt. you became the very thing you hate but there is something people need to learn. to rise above monsters you have to abandon your humanity what you fight you'll become junko explained. he looked up at her with a surprised look. this girl was very wise her parents must have taught her well, maybe they weren't monsters after all.

junko showed him around the house and yard until it started to get dark outside. well I hope you enjoyed your tour of our home but now comes the real test, are your read to face your fears yuki junko asked. natsuno took a deep breath, as long as you promise me that she wont try to hurt me then yes I'm ready he said nervously. junko nodded and smiled warmly she knew this was hard for him. but whats funny is that over the past couple hours that they've been together she had grown to like him. she told him a lot of things about herself and her family. she told him about how her mother was sorry for what she had done and that she wanted to say that to him. she also told him about her singing witch shocked him. he had heard it that night to but was able to resist it but he did say it sounded beautiful. junko led them to the front door of the mansion ware tatsumi was coming out. he took notice of natsuno and prepared for a fight, junko why would you bring that rat here he isn't welcome tatsumi asked in anger. junko glared at him, tatsumi he is with me now shut up and let us in before I rip you in half she said stomping her foot on the ground witch cracked from the force. tatsumi nodded nervously he knew better then to get one her bad side. your parents aren't gonna like this you know that right tatsumi said leading them inside. junko sighed, they'll understand wen I tell them why I brought him she explained. junko knew her parents would trust that she wouldn't do anything to threaten there family. you mother and father are in the living room feeding tatsumi said. junko nodded thank you tat sorry for my anger I'm just stressed okay she said sorry. he nodded with a smile then walked away.

junko led natsuno through the halls until they reached the door that led to the living room. so are you sure your ready? '' junko asked with a smile. natsuno really didn't know if he was or not but there was no going back now. alright lets do this he said taking a deep breath knowing that this was the big moment. he knew that megumi wouldn't be glad to see him and thana really wouldn't. but this was something that he had to do, he could only hope that junko would protect him if things got bad.


	24. Chapter 24 the new king and queen

To say natsuno was nervous would be a understatement he was terrorfied he didn't know what would happen. but now was not the time to back down, he made his bed and now he must lay in it. junko opened the door to the living room and there sitting were her parents they didn't look happy. she gave a nervous smile, mom, dad, I know this looks bad but natsuno wanted to speak to you. I think you should at least hear him out I promise he wont do anything junko said. she pushed natsuno toward them and he gulped at there red eyes. you have a lot of nerve coming here after the way you treated me yuki megumi said with venom. natsuno sighed, shimizu I'm sorry for what I did but now I'm wished to make it up he said. natsuno I can understand why you did what you did by ignoring megumi but sometimes silence can a lot of harm thana explained sternly. natsuno nodded, I understand but do you think we could start over as friends he asked. thana was never one to hold grudges unless it was something deep, besides natsuno was in this just as much as they were. thana and megumi looked at each other and nodded, natsuno you may have hurt me but we are willing to give you a chance to redeem yourself megumi said. but you must do what we say no matter what the request is you are to do it understand thana said with a stern look. natsuno nodded, as long as no harm has come to touro were good he said. thana nodded, now your first duty is to fallow the doctor witch you have been doing already, give us any information you get from him thana said. also be careful with my little girl she hasn't been doing to well so please make her feel good thana said smiling at junko. junko blushed then rolled her eyes, dad knock it of were not dating she said annoyed. he chuckled, show natsuno to a room and get him settled me and your mother will break the news to the others. junko nodded and her and natsuno left. leaving thana and megumi alone to talk about what just happened.

well I never thought that would happen, but that girl has never ceases to amaze us megumi said in shock. thana smiled, ya she is something else thats for sure, but this just goes to show that she will be something special thana said proudly. megumi smiled back at him, thana wen this is all over can we move to a big city and start a new she asked warmly. thana nodded, yes we can but I don't think we'll have a choice he said grimly. megumi looked confused, why's that thana?'' she asked. he sighed, you know that wen the final battle is over there will be nothing left of this place. like all wars this one will destroy everything in its path leaving nothing but death behind thana explained. she knew he was right, wen this was over sotoba will be nothing more then a thick pile of rubble but why should she care. the truth is that even though she hates it sotoba is her home its ware she was born and raised. so in a way she didn't want to see it destroyed but rather redone in there own image. it sucks that we have to destroy our home just to be free but its been like that forever, as long as men have weapons there will be war thana explained to her with dread. he knew this because his father always said that wen he would go to war, thana couldn't help but wonder what his dad would think of all this and of what he had become.  
they got up and headed out to explain why there daughter had brought the enemy into there home. they knew this was gonna piss everyone of but they had to trust that juko was doing the right thing. I hope our daughte  
knows what she's doing megumi said worried. thana smiled a warm smile, I'm sure she dose we just have to have believe in her he said proudly. megumi smiled, your right she knows what she knows what she's doing, she knew that with ukiy we can get more info one what ozacki is doing megumi said. thana nodded, yes but I think it more then that did you see the way she was looking at him than said with a sly smile. megumi giggle, ya I did she must think he's cute like I did she said laughing. at least this time he can get to know a girl instead of just ignoring them, junko might just be able to get him to like her thana said. but if he hurts her she will destroy him so theres that he said worried. megumi nodded, junko can take care of herself that's for sure we taught her well she said proudly. junko was her and thanas grates creation one they would always protect even it she didn't need it. they continued to walk the hals until they reached the front door and headed out side. we need to find tatsumi so he can gather the shiki megumi said. thana nodded, I'm sure he knows about it sense  
he was the one he let them in he explained. they walked around the mansion until they spotted tatsumi, tatsumi we need you to gather the shiki for a meeting thana said. tatsumi smiled, its already done but I do want to  
warn you they are not happy he explained. thana sighed, I'm sure there not and I bet sunko is pissed as well but I promise we will explain everything he said with a smile. tatsumi looked at them with a confused look, why  
would she bring him hear wen she knows we all hate him he asked. megumi sighed, maybe she thinks that she can change him and who knows she might do it she explained. he seemed like he was telling the truth and  
if junko trusts him then we should trust her thana explained. plus I think she likes him so that might be another reason she trust him megumi said giggling. tatsumi sighed, well the shiki and sunko are waiting for you to  
explained this mess he said nervously. the to alpha vampires took a deep breath, lets go they both said.

wen the two got to the front of the mansion they saw every shiki in the village looking at them with angry glares. sunko was the worst of them all she looked like she was ready to them, _this should be fun_ thana thought.  
he took a deep breath, look I know you might have a lot of questions but we can explained, my daughter has brought in natsuno yuki she must have seen something in him thana began. he has agreed to help us get  
information on ozaki thana than explained. sunko walked up to him with a stern look, how do you know its not the other way around he could be tricking us she said angry. thana sighed, I have tasked my daughter with  
watching him, she will make sure he doesn't do anything stupid he explained. why should we trust her she is just a kid she cant be trusted with such a responsibility said a male shiki. thana's eyes turned red, really did  
you forget who is the strongest of us he said walking towards the man. all the other shiki made way for him, she is the strongest shiki here and if you don't remember she made you all bow down to her with just her voice thana explained with a angry glare. the man backed away, look I'm sorry I said that but its true she shouldn't be trusted with it he said again. thana growled and showed his fangs, you shut your mouth creature or I'll rip it off or better I'll let junko deal with you he threatened. he knew junko would have no problem killing somone that's mostly human but shiki weren't except ether, once she knew that they said something bad about her and her family they were as good as dead. I advise you shut up unless you want your head mounted on a stick understand thana said lifting the other shiki by his throat. the shiki nodded yes he had learned a lesson never bad mouth junko. thana through him on the ground and looked at the others, dose anyone else have a problem with my daughter he asked glaring at them all they nodded making him smile. you guys need to learn to listen to what your told thana said sternly. this is no longer a quest to find a place to call home its a war ware its kill or be killed. he looked at sunko with a stern yet comforting look, sunko I know you may not like this but hear me out he asked. she raised a eye brow at this, okay what is it?'' she asked. thana sighed, I want you to step down as leader and let me and megumi take over as the king and queen of the shiki he said sternly. she looked at him in both shock and confusion, that is a interesting request one I wouldn't normally be willing to take, but seeing as how you have shown your skills so far and after all you have done for our kind yes you may she said with a sad smile. thana sighed, I understand that this is hard but you and I both know that if any kind of battle were to brake out you don't have the power to fight he explained. she nodded, I understand your right I am not fit for any sort of combat she said. she the turned to everyone, as of this very moment I am stepping down as leader and promoting thana as your new leader she said to everyone. they all looked at her with shock and confusion. why would you step down asked a young women with long blue hair he name was nao thana knew her very well. sunko sighed, I have decided to give my rank to thana and megumi because as most of you can see I am not fit for it she said slightly sad. in the end if this gets ugly I will not be able to help so in the end this is better for all of us, so as of now thana is our new king she explained. they all whispered to each other asking them selves if this was what they really wanted, did they want kid that they knew nothing about to be there leader. the truth is they didn't have a choice in the matter this was there best shot. they all turned to thana and bowed to there knees, all hail thanatose and megumi shimizu the new king and queen they all said. thana and megumi looked at each other smiling, we really are going places aren't we megumi said. thana nodded, indeed we are thana but do you really think this is a good idea we don't know anything about leading she said slightly worried. he took her hands in his and smiled at her warmly, megumi people choose there leaders for there hearts he explained. she sighed, but thana were not without fear so whats the point she said looking down. thana lifted her chin up to face him, without fear there can not be courage, but wen we stand together it is our enemies that should be afraid he said smiling. she smiled back, so are we together thana as one?'' she asked. he answered with a passionate kiss to her lips wen they pulled apart she smiled, I take that as a yes she said thana nodded he would always be by her side no matter what happened. megumi we will always be together no matter what, besides I think our daughter would kill me if I let you die thana joked a little. megumi giggled, ya she problebly would but sense she my be the only one who gets out of this alive she may not have the chance because someone ells did it for her she said sadly. it was wired talking about there own daughter killing them but its not as crazy as it seems, junko has already shown what she could do to a human so imagine what she could do to a shiki. she is a very strong creature. one with a arsenal of weapons at her disposal all of witch could be lethal to anyone in her path, but the truth is junko wasn't one to just kill people. junko was a calm girl who only used force wen needed. but she also had a short fuse for people who angered her or who she saw as a threat to her and her family, something she has proved over and over. she had the best of both her parents in her, she had megumis beauty and creepiness. but she also had her fathers power and fighting ability something that would help her in the days to come. but junko also had something ells about her that stuck out more then anything. junko had unlocked two powers that were amazing one was a siren power ware she could lore people in like a zombie. the other was a power that not even sunko could explained, wen junko got really mad she got a purple aura around her. this aura ether killed anything it touched or it put them it a unbelievable despair ware they wished they were dead. this ability was unlike anything they had ever seen but it was only one of many unknown powers she may posses. thana looked up at the sky and saw the moon fading away, well megumi its time for you to get inside the suns coming up and I need to go speak with our daughter he said with a smile. she smiled back but with a hint of evil, sure but wen I wake back up what do you say to a little bit of fun she asked. thana grinned, sure but lets not make another baby this time okay this one is enough he said with a chuckle. she giggled giving him a kiss then started walking to the mansion thana watching her hips sway as she walked. tatsumi walked up beside him, dam you got one hell of a girl thana he said also looking at her. thana saw this and gtowled, ya touch a hair and I'll snap your neck he said in anger. tatsumi knew thana would have no problem snapping him in half so he shut up. easy dude you know I would never try anything with her he said nervously. thana sighed, sorry tatsumi I didn't mean to yell I haven't fed in a while so I'm a little triggered he said looking down. tatsumi was a little shocked to hear this he had thought thana had been feed more often, well then you need to go feed don't ya maybe take junko and natsuno with you he said with a sly smile. thana nodded and walked of to find his daughter and her new friend, _this should be fun teaching this kid how to kill someone_ he thought.

* * *

 **if the spacing is a little wired i'm sorry but I just got a new laptop and its taking me a while to get use to it.**


	25. Chapter 25 love and the truth

Junko and natsuno were sitting in her room just talking, your lucky my dad was here or my mother would have ripped your head off junko joked. natsuno nodded, ya the way she was looking at me told me how much she hated me but that's what I get he said sadly. junko came up and sat on the bed next to him, my mother may be creepy at times that story about her killing your friend still freaks me out but she isn't always like that junko explained. ya well she use to stalk me all the time so she is the queen of creep in my book natsuno said half joking. junko sighed, she wasn't stalking you she was watching you because she thought you were cool, you were the only thing different in this lame village before my dad showed up junko said smiling. natsuno sighed, well she should have tried talking but she chose to stay quiet witch just made it even more creepy he said slightly annoyed. she tried but you wouldn't reply so wen my dad came around she found someone else to cling to, but that still doesn't help heal the hole you left in her heart

. natsuno looked down, I'm sorry I know I hurt her but at least now I can make up for it he said ashamed. junko smiled, ya know natsuno your not as bad as people say you are, I know that you felt like you shouldn't make friends or fall in love because you would end up leaving them, but now that your a shiki you don't have to worry about that junko said with a warm smile. natsuno looked up at her and smiled but at that moment realized something, _wow her eyes are beautiful its like I'm looking into the ocean_ natsuno thought. junko noticed him staring at her, hay natsuno why are you looking at me like that? '' she asked curios. he shook his head, oh sorry its just your eyes are beautiful whose eyes do you have, I know megumi doesn't have blue eyes and thana dose but there not that blue so ware do you get them from he asked.

junko giggled, well the eyes you see right now aren't real there contacts, my real eyes are a little weird she explained. natsuno was a little confused, what do you mean are you blind in one eye or something? '' he asked. junko giggled, no not at all I can see just fine its just that each of my eyes is a different color, one eye is the color of my moms and the other of my dads but wen I feed my eyes turn black with a blue ring in the middle she explained to him calmly. all this shocked the purple hared kid, wow that's amazing but why do you ware contacts, you should walk around with out them what harm could it do he said simply. junko gave a sad smile, if I did that in the village they would call me a freak and then I would rip them apart for disrespecting me she sad with a creepy smile that natsuno knew all to well.

you have your mothers creepy smile but the power and stern mind of your father he said smiling. well they said that one day I could be a vary powerful vampire she explained. my mom always said that she still had some kind of love for you but it was a very little amount , you broke her wen you ignored her and it made her feel alone that's why she attacked turo. she wanted you to feel the pain she felt wen she was alone and she got her wish, you lost it all your friend, your parents and your humanity junko said with a sad look. natsuno looked down, your right I did lose everything and I felt nothing but despair, I will end up alone because no girls would want me human or shiki because nobody wants a heart breaker he said sadly. junko smiled warmly, look natsuno you are a good guy underneath that jerk personality, you were bitter and angry at the world because of how much you had lost. but now you have seen the error of your ways and have come to us to feel wanted, as for a girl you need someone who will understand you and not hide herself she said smiling. junko reached up to her eyes and took her contacts out to revel her different colored eyes, these are my real eyes what do you think she asked a little nervous. natsuno was at a loss for words, _oh my god her eyes are even more beautiful without the contacts_ he thought. there beautiful junko I don't know why you would ever want to hide them he said amazed. the feeling junko had in her chest was now so powerful it hurt, she couldn't hold back anymore. junko surprised the purple haired kid by grabbing his cheeks and kissed him one the lips, he was shocked at first but soon gave in and closed his eyes. it felt like forever but they finally let go, I think you just found your girl junko said with a blissful smile. natsuno smiled back at her, ya I think I did and in the most unlikely of places too he said in a dream like state. junko smiled than gave him another kiss witch then turned into a full on make out session with junko on top. I love you natsuno junko said warmly those were words she never thought she would say. natsuno smiled up at her, I love you too junko he said and they continued.

my little girl is growing up so fast she now has herself a man thana said to himself watching his daughter and her new boyfriend. that didn't take long but junko is happy so that's all that matters, thing started to get heated so thana turned away. he had been watching them from a camera room in the den, he had given up one just looking for her and went to the camera room finding her talking to natsuno in her room. wen megumi sees this she isn't gonna be happy but she'll get over it, junko's happy with natsuno and with him at her side we have another jinro to add to our ranks so it works out he said to himself. thana decided to go for a walk in the village and see how his mother was doing. I haven't seen mom sense junko was born she said she would call but never did I hope she's okay. thana had sent his mom on the mission of getting blood for the shiki so they wouldn't have to kill, but she was relieved of that wen than gave up one trying to save the village. now she was to be what she always was and that't a mom, but thana did worry about her because if ozaki starts the war then she would be his first target. but thana wouldn't allow it, if he lays a hand one my mother I'll rip him in half thana said to himself in anger.

wow that was amazing natsuno junko said with passion she had just had sex with him and it was her first time. they were now once again fully dressed, ya it was your a beautiful girl junko and I'm lucky that you chose me natsuno explained. junko went over to her wardrobe and looked at her cloths, hmmm'' what dress should I ware for the party I was thinking a blue dress with black stripes she said giggling. natsuno looked at the size of her closet and was shocked, wow that is one big wardrobe do you ware any of those he asked curios. junko giggled, this isn't nothing compared to my mothers, she has over a thousand different out fits and dresses each cost more then the last junko explained. this didn't as a surprise to natsuno ever sense he firs saw megumi she had always dressded in flashy cloths its just part of her nature. well your mother always was a flashy dresser it fits her personality, but your different then her you don't have that same bubbly persona megumi is know for natsuno said.

he saw junko grin evilly, ya know if were gonna be together we shouldn't keep secrets from one another she said. he looked at her confused, what do you mean secrets?'' he asked. junko sighed, natsuno there are a few things about me you should know, the personality you see right now is only one of many that live in my head she explained. wen I became old enough to talk my parents noticed that I would switch personalty's wen I would talk. but the older I got the more I could control them, but they still have some hold on my moods. I want to show you them in case you see me change I don't want you to freak out like some others people have, but I will warn you it can get really scary wen I do this so don't be afraid if I say something evil okay she explained with a stern look. natsuno nodded, don't worry after all I've seen and been through with the shiki I think I handle this he said calmly. this mad junko smile, normally people would think she was crazy or evil but he trusted her and it mad her happy.

junko nodded and closed her eyes it wasn't long before she felt a huge headache, _okay guys I'm letting you out for a little while so don't do anything stupid_ she said in her head. natsuno saw her in pain and rushed over, hay junko are you okay?'' he asked worried. junko opened her eyes and they were black with blue rings in the middle, were fine boy now get your hand off us said a british female voice. this shocked natsuno and he pulled his hand back, so you must be one of junkos personas am I right" he asked. junko nodded, yes I am her queen persona wen I am in charge all shall bow down the voice explained. I help give junko her demanding attitude in order to put the enemy in there place. natsuno was having a hard time understanding this, what purpose to you serve in her life why are you in her he asked. junko's eyes flashed once again and she put a hand over her face covering her right eye, you little boy are different then other people most would be scared out of there minds, but you taped into our friends mind and learned to love her. now that's what I would call brave.

this personality was more mature then both junkos's normal one and the queen even the voice sounded adult. you must be her mature persona, you act smarter then the other one tell me do you hurt her natsuno asked. she chuckled, well wen we are let out we can cause her a slight headache but other then that no, she dose try to hold us back and that's wen the pain comes she explained. this made natsuno concerned, what do you mean hold you back your a figment of her mind how can she fight herself, plus you said that wen she dose this it hurts her what do you mean by that he asked. well we aren't just a figment of her mind were part of her its kind of hard to explain junko said. that's wen natsuno figured it out, your not just personality's your real people spirits that have possessed her, but why would you do this what do you have to gain from her and are you going to hurt her he asked standing up.

this made junko smile and she changed once again but this time to her rockstar persona, who there cowboy calm down were just using her as a friend that's all she said with her long tongue sticking out. this personality was the one that shocked him the most, you must be the crazy side of her ether that or a emo singer he said calmly. to tell the truth he was scared out of his mind her had no idea that something like this could be real, of course he thought that about vampires to but he was wrong about that too. you got that right babe I'm completely insane but then again aren't we all ha 'ha 'ha 'ha she said crazed. natsuno had one more question and it was the most important one of all, what do you think of me?'' he asked sternly. junko smiled then switched again but this time to her professor persona, well sense our host loves you so we have no choice but to keep you around, however you are quit the hansom boy so we can't help but like you the same way she dose she explained.

this made him feel a huge relief it men't that they wouldn't hurt him if junko ever lost control, so you wouldn't harm me if junko lost control?'' he asked nervously. junko once again switched but this time to her cute persona, aw of course not natsuno we love you and we could never do that she said cutely. this was her last personalty and it was the less evil, she would often use it to trick the villagers into coming near her and then attack. it was a good hunting method but she wasn't into that like the others were, but that didn't mean she didn't like to have fun now and then though. junko closed her eyes and collapsed but natsuno caught her before she hit the floor. junko are you okay talk to me he said worried. junko slowly opened her eyes and smiled wen she saw natsuno, well you now know all there is to know about me she said weakly. this was another reason she didn't like letting them all out, it made her very week wen she let them take full control of her.

we need to get some blood in you ware dose your family keep it? '' he asked worried. junko couldn't help but smile at this he looked so cute wen he's acting like this, _aww thats sweet her really dose love me_ she thought happily. junko pointed to her dresser drawer, its over there in the very top drawer there's a bag of it she explained sitting on the bed slowly. natsuno nodded to her and wen't over to the dresser and got the bag of blood out. he opened it with his fangs and gave it to junko who drank it like it was life its self and to her it was, I haven't eaten all night so i'm kind of hungry she said half joking. she was drinking the red liquid like a drunk would liquor but then again junko was always a greedy feed ever sense she was a baby, she could drink a human dry in a matter of seconds. she enjoyed it too but she would prefer not to go hunting just for the fact she really didn't feel like wasting her time with the humans, to her they were meaningless creatures with no purpose in this world but to feed them. her parents often tried to make her think different by saying that at one point they were humans as well, but junko would say that they were chosen to leave humanity behind to be shiki. she also had no problem killing other shiki and would often put them in there place if they got out of line. people respected her witch made her happy sense she felt like it gave her power over them, but she never took it to far because she knew her parents wouldn't be happy and would probably get rid of her.

junko finished her meal and threw the bag away, well I feel better but man that sucked she said holding her head. now you understand who and what I am and now that you do what are you gonna do. natsuno sighed smiling, well most people would call you evil and run away, but not me I wanna stay and ride this out till the end he said taking her hands in his. junko smiled back, your must be just as crazy as me to stay with a girl like me, but maybe that's what holds our love together just like my dad and mom crazy and not so crazy. natsuno nodded smiling and they kissed once again this was the happiest moment in there lives because they had finally found there one true loves.

* * *

 **a random reviewer said that my spacing was a little messed up so I went in and fixed it. tell me if it works better for you if not I'll go back to the old way. anyway the next chapter will be out maybe next month, so till then see you latter.**


	26. Chapter 26 visit and the party

Thana had reached his old hose ware his mother was staying, the story they made up was that thana had made friends with the daughter of the new people and that he was helping them out with some work. the villagers believed them and minded there own business for once. so far ozaki had not proven the shiki's existence to the village and thana intended to keep that way for as long as possible. thana walked up to the door and knocked lightly as to not smash the door off. it wasn't long before his mother opened the door greeting him with a warm smile, thana what brings you here?'' she asked. thana smiled, what a son cant stop by and see his mother every now and then thana said with fake hurt. his mother giggled, your welcome home any time sweetheart now come in I'll get you something to drink she said kindly. thana nodded and walked in he had to admit it did feel good to be back home. so tell me what has my vampire and his evil mistress been up to huh?'' she asked curios. thana smiled, well I have some a lot of good news and some bad news what do you wanna hear first he asked smiling. his mother smiled back, tell me the good news first how has my future daughter in law doing she asked. thana smiled, megumi is just fine she is sleeping right now as are all the night shiki, me and her have been busy he explained. that actually part of the good news me and megumi have be declared the king and queen of the shiki thana said proudly. his mother looked at him in shock, wow sunko gave up her leadership never thought she would do that she said surprised. thana shrugged, well she knew that as a shiki with little strength in battle she wouldn't be able to defend her self should things get ugly, so she gave me and megumi the role of leaders he explained. his mother nodded at this, I do have to agree sunko may be a grate leader as far as wisdom, but should it come to a fight she wouldn't stand a chance she said. thana nodded, that's the point but that's not the only big thing that happened than explained excited. his mother sensed the excitement in her son's voice, really what happened?'' she asked. thana smiled, well my little girl found a new power that could help us in the fight, if you didn't hear it from down in the village she can sing thana explained. her voice is like a siren it puts all who hear it into a trance like state, we found this out the hard way wen she sang up one the mansion roof thana said remembering wen his daughter sang to the shiki. his mother was in a stat of complete shock, oh my god that was junko she sounded amazing she said surprised. thana nodded indeed it was she was singing a song megumi would sing wen she was a baby, it would always help her sleep even wen she was crying her eyes out thana explained. the bad news is she can't really control it all the way, wen she sings it causes anyone around her to become like zombies he said. his mother smiled at him warmly, well if she is anything like her father or mother she'll master her new power she said warmly. thana nodded, you got that and now she has someone to help her get through it thana said. this surprised his mother even more, really who's the lucky guy?'' she asked. thana smiled, well your not gonna believe this but its natsuno yuki megumi's old crush he explained.

this shocked his mother, what how could she fall for that boy I thought he was your enemy she said confused. thana sighed with a smile, ya it surprised me too but then again that is something she's good at, my little girl always has a way to surprise us thana said proudly. why did natsuno decide to change his mind about, didn't he want to kill you because megumi turned his best friend thana's mother asked. thana sighed, well lets just say thanks to junko and a strange change of heart he now is one our side, whats even crazier is that junko and natsuno have just took each other's purity thana explained with a smile. this shocked his mom even more, wow she sure moves fast it took megumi turning into a vampire for you to finally have her his mom said joking. thana blushed, well we were taking our time we didn't want to end up getting a kid before we were ready he explained. his mom giggled, well you didn't do a very good job because now you have a over powered daughter, but at least she came out healthy she said warmly. thana nodded smiling, yes but she ripped half of megumi out with wen she came out but she was worth it, plus I don't half to kill him if he breaks up with junko thana said smiling. his mother nodded, ya because if he dose junko will happily rip him in half she said making them both laugh. thana felt a familiar hunger wash over him and his eyes turned red, hay mom can you get me a glass of blood I'm kind of hungry he asked nicely. she nodded and went to the kitchen to get him a meal. thana had learnt to control his hunger better but that did not change the fact that he needed blood to survive, he like all jinro could go longer then normal shiki without blood. but if he stopped feed for to long his powers weakened, he would also begin to lose his sanity and get horrible stomach aches. he and megumi would often sit down and drink a bottle of blood together in a romantic setting, it was there favorite way to spend time together.

megumi has gotten better at controlling her hunger as well, she has now come down to two hunts per week the rest are bag feeds. there daughter however is a different story, junko has almost no control over her blood lust she will kill a human just to see them suffer. thana's mother came back in with a large glass of crimson liquid, here you go sweet heart a big glass of blood for my big boy vampire she said in a motherly tone. thana smile and took the glass, thank you mom its nice to know you don't think I'm a monster he said warmly, he was surprised how well she was taking all this. most parents would diss own him and call him demon but not his mother. his mom smiled kindly at him, well if your a monster then your the sweetest monster I've ever met, plus most monsters want to cause death and destruction but you want peace she explained proudly. this made thana even more happy because he knew that she would always be there for him, wen megumi died his mother was the only one there for him in his time of hurt. thanks mom you always know just how to make me happy, also I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to the party were having tonight he asked kindly. this surprised his mom a little, a party really what are you celebrating she asked curios. thana smiled, well the shiki wanted to have a party to celebrate me and megumi's new royalty, its gonna be a big event with lots of blood , boos and other fun stuff he explained. his mother thought about it for a second, she hadn't been to a party sense her husband died. but she decided to go sense it was a big thing for him and his friends, okay I'll come what time dose it start so I know wen to get ready she asked excited, this made thana chuckle a little. he wasn't use to his mother being this happy about a party but he wasn't complaining, he loved seeing her smile because it meant she was okay. well the party starts wen the sun goes down sense that's wen the shiki come out thana explained. his mother nodded smiling, okay well I better start picking out what I'm gonna wear for tonight she said excited. I can't wait to see what megumi and junko are gonna ware tonight, probably something really flashy and beautiful she his mom said smiling. thana nodded, yes megumi has already picked out her dress for tonight and lets just say it would make any princess jealous thana explained he said smiling. well I better get going I have a surprise for megumi to set up, it is her berth day after all he said smiling. his mother smiled at him, well you go get stuff ready for the party I'll be there wen it starts she said with a warm smile. thana nodded and headed out, it was nice talking to you mom I really missed spending time with you he said happily, I'm happy you can make it to our party I know it will mean the world to megumi. his mom nodded, get going dear you have a lot of work to do so get cracking she said kindly. thana nodded and headed on out the door with a happy smile, he was glad that his mom had kept her head through all this.

thana came to the big gate at the front of the mansion and pressed the speaker button, hay let me in he said into the microphone. who is it and how can I help you? " tatsumi asked in a mocking tone. this pissed thana off a little, its me asshole now open up or I'm opening it up for ya he said annoyed. wen tatsumi heard the anger in thana's voice he instantly opened the gate and said he was sorry, he knew that if he pissed thana off he could end up with his head on the wall. thana rolled his eyes, god that guy pisses me off so much if it weren't for sunko I would rip his head off and put it on a stick he said to himself. he walked through the gate and headed into the house, his family really loved living in the big mansion but to him it wasn't really a big deal because he never cared about wealth. but it made megumi and junko very happy witch to him was all that matters, he would give them the world if it meant he could see them smile every day. thana walked through the house and out into the garden witch is ware the party was being held, he thought it would be perfect for the party and for what he had planed for his beautiful girlfriend. he had tatsumi get some humans to help set things up and he had to admit they did a pretty good job, it was all here the flowers the wine everything. they even had wine bottles filled with blood ready for the shiki to drink not that was amazing, thana knew that megumi would be the happiest girl in the world after tonight. but he also knew that the happy times wouldn't last long, they were still fighting a war so they had to watch there backs. he looked to the edge of the mountain and saw the sun going down, well looks like its almost time for the party better go get junko and her boyfriend he said to himself. he wasn't happy at first that his enemy had some how stolen his daughters heart, but he soon realized that if he made his little girl happy then that's all that matters.

thana had made his way back to the mansions gate and rang the door buzzer, who is it? '' asked a familiar annoying voice. thana growled, its me asshole now open up or I'm opening it up for ya he said annoyed. he hated how tatsumi talked to him and his family, even after sunko told him to respect them tatsumi still treated them like he was there boss. but he would often be reminded by junko or thana ware his place was in this world, but now that they were the leaders of the shiki he couldn't do anything to them even if he wanted to. tatsumi opened the gate letting his new king in his house, he really didn't want to piss thana off because her knew that he could easily wipe the floor with him. thana walked through the gate and headed to the garden witch was the first place he thought his daughter would be, junko loved the garden it always gave her peace in this time of chaos. but now that natsuno was with her she should be more stable then she has been, or the worst thing that could happen is that she loses control and kills the kid. but thana was hoping that junko's love for him will be enough to keep her from ripping her to shreds, junko had developed a strange and horrifying habit of cannibalizing other shiki. she would often kill the shiki that would get out of line and eat them witch strangely gave her more power, wen she first did this it shocked everyone and scared them. but it was nothing they could control if anyone tried to get between junko and her meal they would be next, hopefully pore natsuno wouldn't meet such a grizzly fate.

thana entered the garden and started to look around for his daughter and her new boy toy, junko loved this place so much that she had planted all her favorite flowers in it. she would often spent her whole day just sitting here in the garden, it made her calm and happy witch was a good thing because if she ever lost control she could kill everyone. it wasn't long before he heard talking and giggling up ahead, _I must be getting closer there here some ware_ he thought. he walked a littler farther and sure enough he found the two love birds talking in peace, he couldn't help but notice that junko was ware one of her most beautiful dresses. well junko you got your mothers taste in cloths that's for sure he said walking up one them. the two teens jumped and turned to him, oh hay dad ware have you been?'' junko asked surprised. thana smiled at his daughters surprised look, saw natsuno and he almost laughed his head off the kid looked like he was gonna piss himself. I'm sorry if I scared you guys I just wanted to see if you were ready or not thana said chuckling, you look beautiful junko thana said warmly. this made junko giggle, I know you should have seen natsuno's face wen I walked out of the bathroom, I swear he was drooling at the sight of his despair queen she said jokingly. this made natsuno blush, well your just so pretty what guy wouldn't drool over a girl like you he said half joking. junko giggled, well don't you have a way with words pooky she said kissing natsuno on the cheek she loved him and his personality. just like he loved her and all of her's witch she was happy about because if he didn't, then lets just say he wouldn't be alive right now. thana cleared his throat, well I hate to ruin the moment but we have a party to get to thana said smiling. the couple nodded and they all headed out to the front yard ware the party was being held.

wen they got to the front yard junko and natsuno gasped, wow dad you have this place looking like there's gonna be a wedding or something she said in shock. thana smiled, well maybe not a wedding but there is something just as exciting happening he explained happily. this had the two teens wondering, what do you have planned for tonight dad junko asked confused, whatever it is you look pretty excited about it she said smiling. thana nodded, well I have a surprise for your mother I'm gonna ask her to marry me, we're gonna probably gonna die at the end of this, so we my as well get married now thana expalined. junko looked down she didn't want to believe it but she knew her father was right, in the end they would all end up dead if the villagers were to find out how to kill them. if any of them made it out of here it would be junko and natsuno, witch in the end is what her parents want. dad if you and mom do die then what will happen to me and natsuno we cant just leave you guys she said looking down, this made thana sigh he knew this conversation would come up. well if it would to ever come to something like that then I want you and natsuno to run away to the city, but always remember that no matter what me and your mother love you thana explained. junko looked down it sadness, well I really hope it doesn't come to that, you guys brought me in this world and taught me everything I know junko said looking down. natsuno put his hand on her shoulder in comfort, don't worry junko your parents are strong they'll be okay, they have the kind of love that not even death can destroy natsuno explained warmly. it was true thana and megumi's love has survived anything that the world has throne at them even death, they have proven time and time again that nothing could tear them apart. junko nodded, your right everything will be okay I just have to stay strong, speaking of mom ware is she the suns almost down she said looking at the sky. thana smiled, she is probably just waking up I'll go check on her, anyway you kids get something to drink you look like your hungry thana said smiling. the two teens watched as thana walked to the mansion, _for all our sake's dad I hope your right_ junko thought. the worst thing for all of them would be if thana would go down but that wouldn't end well for the humans ether, if junko ever found out that they killed her parents then she would rip them apart. junko was a force to be recon with wen she was angry even tatsumi feared her, she also had a bad habit of killing and eating other shiki wen she would go into a rage. thana knew that if junko would ever lose control she would kill everyone, her rage would spread like a sea of burning oil across sotoba devouring everything in its path.

thana walked through the halls of the mansion till he got to his and megumi's shared bedroom, she should be up by now he said to himself walking into there room. wen he entered he saw that megumi wasn't in bed and there closet was open, her biggest dress was missing as well. he then saw that the bathroom light was one and he could hear humming coming from inside, _she must be getting ready for the party_ he thought. hay megumi babe are you almost done in there? '' he asked kindly. yes dear I'm almost done I just have to put this last bit of makeup on then I'll be out he heard megumi answer. thana nodded, okay I just sit here and wait till your done hes said sitting on there queen sized bed. he looked to the empty spot in there closet ware the huge dress used to be, that dress was one of megumi's most proud possessions. she had only wore it once and that's to try it on, she just couldn't find the right moment to ware it. but what better time to ware a big beautiful princess dress then wen your gonna be crowned queen of the vampires. it wasn't long before megumi walked out, to say she was beautiful would be a understatement. well what do you thank thana do you like it? " she asked spinning around in her dress. thana smiled, your so beautiful that not even cenderella could compare to you he said getting up. this made her blush, aw thank you babe I've been wanting to ware this but the moment just never seemed right she explained smiling, but what better time then now wen were about to be crowned king and queen. thana smiled at her, well shall we head out then we don't want to keep them waiting now do we thana said taking her hand in his, he couldn't wait to give her his surprise she will be so happy. she nodded and they headed one out but there was something she wasn't telling him, she could only hope that he would understand wen she did tell him.

wen the two got outside they were shocked to see every shiki there having a good time, wow this is the first time I've ever seen all the shiki in one place wen not on a mission megumi said surprised. thana nodded with a smile, it is strange but you have to admit it is good to get away from work for a while, sometimes we all need to kick back and relax he said putting his arm around her. she giggled, thana stop your gonna make everyone look at us megumi said blushing. thana chuckled, lets go find our daughter and her boyfriend see what there up to he said as they walked through yard. it wasn't long before they saw the young couple along with thana's mom together talking. natsuno was the first to notice the two, well if it isn't the king and queen them selves glad you could make it to the party he said in a sarcastic tone. junko glared at him a little and gave him a harsh elbow to the ribs, hay watch your tone wen your around my parents got it she said sternly. natsuno nodded nervously, sorry honey it won't happen again he said in a nervous tone. this mad everyone other then natsuno laugh, well junko you sure to know how to control your man thana's mom said laughing. well men need to learn there place in this world for years it was thought that men control woman but its the other way around, its been proven in nature that the females are always more powerful then the males junko explained in her professor persona. thana chuckled, okay now that was funny but only because its true, you females will always be the better gender. everyone laughed but the joy was short lived because out of no ware megumi threw up all over the ground, oh my god megumi sweetie are you okay thana's mom asked as they all rushed to her. the young vampiress smiled weakly at them, I'm okay this has been happening for a few day's now its just a little night sickness she explained wiping the blood from her mouth. well why the hell didn't you say anything to us about it thana asked concerned. megumi sighed, well I didn't wan't you guys to worry sense its already chaotic enough as it is, but I did go to chizuro wen it started and she gave me some good news she explained.

thana knew he didn't really wanted to asked the question on his mind but he did it anyway, what did she tell you? " he asked nervously. megumi smiled weakly at them, well she said that it won't be long before a new shiki would be added to our family, what I'm trying to say is that I'm pregnant again she said with a nervous smile. that one word made everyone freeze but the one who was shocked the most was thana, as much as he loved junko he didn't want anymore children. after what it did to megumi the first time around they just couldn't take the chance of her getting knocked up, not to mention the timing wasn't the best ether. if they brought another kid into this world it would put him or her in danger, not to mention that means another little monster with unstable power running around. thana held is head thinking, oh grate of all the times for you to get pregnant why now he said annoyed. his mom grabbed his shoulders and made him look at her, now you listen here thana your girl needs you right now, rather you like it or not she is pregnant and its your job to help her she explained sternly. this was what a mother was for wen if feels like its all hopeless, she says the words that can get you back in focus. thana sighed, your right I have to stay strong and keep my head he said. his mother nodded proudly, good boy now keep your head and handle this she said smiling. thana nodded and turned to megumi who was looking down, megumi I'm sorry I acted like that it just after what happened with junko I didn't want to risk it, what if this time you don't make it through the labor he said holding her hands gently. megumi gave him a weak smile, well if that's what happens then so be it, at least I died bringing something grate into the world she said smiling sadly.

junko was the one who was thinking the most right now she had heard the story about her berth from many people, but what her parents just said really had her thinking. mom, dad you said that you didn't wan't anther baby because of me, what happened wen I was born to make you so afraid she asked curios. megumi and thana looked at each other nervously, they had hoped that they would never have to tell her the truth about how she almost killed megumi coming out. thana sighed, well we didn't wan't to tell you this until you were older, but wen your mother was having you it almost killed her thana said looking down. we don't blame you sweetheart but because of how dangerous it is for a shiki to give berth we didn't want to take the risk megumi explained. but trust us wen we say that no matter how much pain we had to go through having you, it was all worth it and we wouldn't trade you for anything in the world megumi said hugging her daughter. wen they pulled apart junko looked at her with concern, but mom if you almost died having me then what make's you think your body stand having another one junko asked worried, she didn't wan't this party to be the last good memory that she had with her mother. megumi smiled, well then so be it but then that means its up to you to finish this wretched war once and for all can you do that for me megumi said putting a had on junko's cheek. junko nodded, yes mommy I can do that I swear that I will do what ever it take's to protect the shiki and my little sibling she said proudly. megumi smiled at her, that's my girl now lets have some fun it is a party after all she said calmly. megumi didn't want this little surprise to ruin there fun so she changed the subject, well now that that little surprise is over isn't there something you wanted to ask her thana his mom said. thana smiled at her and nodded, well megumi there is something I've been wanting to ask you but with all that's been going one there hasn't been any time, thana got down on one knee and pulled out a small purple box. well what I'm trying to ask is, megumi shimizu will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife he asked opening the box. inside was a beautiful silver ring with a pink diamond also engraved into the ring was his and megimi's names. megumi gasped with tears in her eyes, OH MY GOD THANA YES she screamed in happiness. thana put the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately, I thought everyone would be dead and gone before you asked me that megumi said warmly. thana smiled down at her, well now you don't have to wait anymore because your mine forever thana said smiling he couldn't be more happy then right now. megumi smiled back him, oh thana I was already yours always will be she said with that smile that would always make him smile. hay you guys said the voice of a little girl, they looked over to see sunko walking to them in a red and white dress. oh hie sunko you look beautiful tonight thana's mother said kindly, she had grown to love the little vampire as if she were her own daughter. sunko smiled at them, oh thank you mam junko gave it to me for the party, its one of her older dresses from wen she was my size sunko explained nicely. I came over to tell you that its time to make it official your crowns are ready, all you need to to is take them and show that your the new leaders sunko explained. thana looked at megumi and she nodded, lets go get our crowns shall we she said smiling at long last she would get the respect she deserved. thana nodded and they all headed over to the stage.


End file.
